The Old Ways
by kathryn.of.michael
Summary: Spc Mia Avery, an army medic in the midst of her second deployment to Iraq, is suddenly ordered to the Eldar nation of New Greenwood. There she learns of her heritage and becomes involved in a desperate search for Home. OC/OC, Haldir/OC, Legolas. No slash
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I own none of Tolkien's amazing characters or universe, but I do own New Greenwood and all original characters. This story takes place in the modern-day and is based on the premise that several ships that set sail for Valinor somehow missed their mark and landed in North America. The Elven history and lore in the story is taken from a mixture of book, movie, and imagination. Thus, if you are a literalist, this might not be the most enjoyable story for you to read.

###

Duty and honor fall away;

And lay discarded among the dead and dying.

That which once seemed all-important

Is all but forgotten.

Everything changes.

Suddenly, home is near.

- The Prophesy of Elrohir (translated), Summer 1979

###

The pounding on the door came 3 hours before sunrise, and Haldir nearly dropped the fine crystal goblet of water he held in his hand. As it was, the cold liquid sloshed over his fingers and onto his plush robe as he placed it on the kitchen counter and turned quickly toward the door.

"Pilinir?" he called, and heard the captain of his personal guard respond. Rapid footsteps descended the staircase, followed by those belonging to five more. Still, the tall, golden-haired Elf laid one hand on the dagger he always kept at his side, waiting to hear who was there. Thanks to years of diplomacy during his term as Prime Minister, the eminent danger of the rebellion had finally passed two years before. Still, one couldn't be too careful at this hour.

He heard the click of the locks and the squeak of the doorknob, then some shuffling, and Pilinir's voice, "My Lord Aspen, what brings you here so late at night?"

The answer was spoken in a low, urgent tone. "I must see Haldir at once."

Haldir's stance relaxed, and he smiled. The prince's voice sounded so much like his father's – and it seemed ages since Haldir had last seen Legolas. He strode into the foyer to see the tall, broad-shouldered younger elf. Aspen's gold-bronze hair was full and wavy, pulled into a quick ponytail at the nape of his neck; his desert-tan army uniform was sharp, as if he'd only just thrown it on, brand new, without washing it. "Aspen, lad! To what do I owe the-"

"I'm sorry, Uncle. There is no time for pleasantries." The younger man's cobalt eyes were serious, though he smiled. "We have found her."

Being called "Uncle" warmed Haldir's heart, for Aspen was no real relation to him save through marriage. His wife had been a distant cousin of Aspen's mother. "You have found…?"

"Your daughter," said the prince. "We leave in 20 minutes to retrieve her."

"Tathariel?" The smile faded from Haldir's face. His eyes grew wide, and he laid his hands on Aspen's shoulders. All of the sensation in his body seemed to flee through the floor, save from the painful wrench of his heart. He had been waiting for this news for a year now. All of the other children who had been removed during the rebellion had been brought home in the past year, save his own, and he'd nearly lost hope that she still lived. "You do not jest."

"Would I jest on so dear a subject?" asked Aspen, handing over a thick manila envelope. "Tathariel was well-hidden from the rebellion and from us. Less than a week after I delivered her across the border to US government agents twenty-six years ago, she was adopted by an American army general; Michael Avery, and his wife, Linda. He currently works at the Pentagon. Added to the fact that she herself is an army medic deployed to Iraq, you can imagine the delays this caused in our search. Uncle, are you quite well?"

Haldir had stepped backward and stumbled into a chair. Reaching out to touch the lamp on the desk next to him and bringing it to life, he tore into the envelope. "You are telling me that my adolescent daughter is currently working in a war zone? She… she's 26… if the Awakening has not begun yet, it will soon. And she has no idea, I'm sure… she thinks she is human."

"That, and her physical safety, is why we must not delay. I wanted you to hear it from me. There are 10 of us going. The Pentagon has been contacted and orders have been issued. Her adoptive father was quite cooperative. We will have her home within 48 hours."

"Lieutenant, the chopper has landed," said one of the soldiers that accompanied Aspen. He had an earpiece and a clipboard.

"Do you have medical support?" asked Haldir. The last child to be extracted from active duty was King Legolas' youngest son Rowan, and he almost did not make it home. His convoy had been hit by an IED hours before the removal team had arrived. From what Haldir had heard, the young prince was still was having trouble settling in, though his wounds had mostly healed.

"Sgt. Thalion has volunteered to accompany us," said Aspen.

Haldir nodded, rising to his feet once more, and opening a drawer in the little desk. Out of it, he pulled a small envelope, sealed. "Go quickly. Give this to her, when you find her…. I'd almost lost hope. It's been nearly 3 months since your brother came home, and nothing since then…." Joy and anticipation began to creep in where there had only been desperate hope before. "I'll… I'll get things ready here."

Aspen's smile grew and reached his eyes. "Adar* hopes that you will come to see him soon. He is returning from the Coast early tomorrow to spend some time here at the Baen Orod**. My father has missed the mountains."

"I will," answered Haldir, "Now go safely. Bring her back to me, but watch yourself as well!"

With a slight bow, Aspen backed out of the house. "It will be as you say."

"My Lord?" a voice spoke from the group of soldiers behind Aspen.

"Yes, Sgt.?" Haldir recognized Thalion as soon as he stepped into the light; Elladan's top medical student. His daughter would be safe in his hands, come what may.

"I took the liberty of contacting my sister Faraeth as you and I discussed before. She's on her way from Elenor City."

"Yes, excellent! To help Tathariel settle in. Thank you Thalion."

The medic bowed. "She will be here shortly after sunrise I think. Try not to worry. All should go smoothly."

A few moments later, as Haldir stood with the manila envelope in his hand, he heard the chopper lift off carrying the New Greenwood Army special unit to the airport some 90 miles away.

###

"I hear you've been having some trouble sleeping," said Major Ellis, sitting down across from one of his medics. His stethoscope clunked against the table and he sighed. This was the first he'd been able to sit down all day, and he'd forgotten to leave the infernal thing back in his office.

Mia Avery jolted back to awareness from the waking dream she had been having over her lunch and looked up at her commanding officer. She'd been walking in a green forest, in the mountains. She had felt so full of joy; so complete; and there had been a man in front of her on the path with long, golden hair, wearing a gray-green cloak…. The man spoke in a foreign tongue that she could not quite place, with a voice that sounded like music. She'd had the dream countless times over the past couple of months, but every time she thought she might see the man's face, she either woke or was interrupted.

She set down her fork. "Andra told you, didn't she?"

"Doesn't matter who told me, Avery. I've noticed you've been distracted too, and that's not like you. What's going on? Trouble at home? Trouble here?"

Mia shook her head. This strange dreaminess was so unlike her that she hardly knew what to think. "I wish I could say. I don't know. Unless I've just worked a double, it's just really hard for me to sleep. I lay awake. I've been having this repetitive dream – sometimes even when I'm awake, and… I feel this strange…energy." She stopped, afraid she'd already said too much. "But I'm OK. Really."

He looked at her for a long moment. "I want you in for a full physical day after tomorrow, oh-eight-hundred hours. I can't afford to lose you when we're already short handed."

"Yes, sir," she answered, her spirit falling. "I hate to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble. It's my job," he replied and stood up. Before he'd even left the room, he looked back to see her gazing out the window at the sky, as if she was a million miles away.

###

Haldir dismissed his guards and retrieved his half-spilled glass of water before retiring to the living room. He brightened the lights a bit, so he could read, and sat down with the documents that Aspen had left for him.

He sighed, glancing up at the portrait of his deceased wife on the wall. She had succumbed to grief just months after their daughter had been taken away. While he had held fast to the hope of reunion, his wife simply could not. Haldir had lost them both, and the pain was nearly too much to bear even now.

He turned his attention to the envelope, taking a long draw of water before pulling the pile of papers out. There, on top, was a computer printout of a photo of his daughter. Tathariel stood tall and proud, as a soldier should, in front of the Stars and Stripes. She wore the dress blues of a United States Soldier, her dark chestnut hair barely peeking out from beneath her cap. She looked at first glance, for all the world, like her mother. But, she had Haldir's cerulean eyes. The date beneath the photo told him it was taken nearly two years ago.

Ai, she was beautiful, and still just a child. The thought that she was deployed struck terror into his heart.

"Specialist Mia Elizabeth Avery," he read out quietly. "At least they gave her a pretty name." She was an army medic, combat-trained, and had distinguished herself once during her first deployment by…

Haldir almost couldn't bear to read it. She had put herself in the line of fire to save the life of a fallen comrade. And, she'd done similar more than once on her current deployment. Each time she was attached to a combat unit, which thankfully was not often, it seemed that something dramatic would happen.

Warfare was far more treacherous now than it had been in Haldir's years as Marchwarden of Lorien. Now one's enemy could attack from a far distance and with no risk to themselves. Now an entire unit could be decimated in the blink of an eye. It was horrifying. He tried not to dwell on it.

Haldir read on to find that his daughter had just finished leadership training and was due for a promotion. As a corporal, she would become a shift leader, in charge of 5 other medics. It was almost beyond comprehension.

Flipping through the packet of papers, he found her high school transcripts, and those from another school – The Total Bodywork Institute in Virginia Beach, Virginia. She'd been half a day's drive away from him during her time there. So close! She'd graduated, received her license to practice massage therapy, and then, mere weeks after 9/11, she had enlisted in the army. Just like any proud general's daughter would have done.

There was another picture of her there, yanked from the massage school's web site, it appeared. She was laying down on a long sheet of newsprint wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt that said "peace, love, massage." Her long, wavy hair was pulled back in a ponytail atop her head. Her classmates were tracing her, and she was laughing.

So lovely. So young. At her age, he had been so carefree. The thought of war had never even occurred to him. It wasn't until he'd reached 50 that the Lorien Guard had even approached him.

"Elbereth***," he whispered, "Protect her."

###

Mia had never thought much about Elves until two of them showed up the next day at the end of her second double shift that week. She was standing at the sink, scrubbing up after assisting with a surgery when she saw two of them round the corner leading to her CO's office. Wearing the desert-tan army uniforms common to their people, all long sleek lines and angles, they made quite a contrast to the rumpled pajama look of the US Army's ACU's. Their golden hair, long and tucked behind leaf-shaped ears, gleamed even in the unkind fluorescent light of the field hospital. They were beautiful: tall and lithe; youthful in appearance, but Mia knew they were ancient. There had been no Elves born for several hundred years according to her high school history book. She couldn't take her eyes off of those shining tresses until the two men were out of her sight.

She had to admit she was slightly jealous. She'd been deployed long enough now that she craved nothing more than soft, feminine clothing, a little makeup, maybe some nice shoes. Anything but combat boots. Most of all, she missed letting her hair tumble in dark waves down around her face and past her shoulders. As an army medic, hair was required to remain hidden at all times under her cap. Just one of many sacrifices she made for her work. Even the subtle makeup allowed her was hard to get in Iraq, so she'd given up wearing it.

"Hey, Avery," came a low voice from behind her.

Mia turned to see Spc. David Yeltz, a fellow medic, headed right for her. She stepped aside, allowing him access to the sink as she dried her hands. "Yeah."

"Dude, how'd you know there was more shrapnel in there? You couldn't possibly have seen it."

Mia shifted her weight onto her other foot, uncomfortable. "I don't know… Just a feeling I guess."

"The captain said it would have eventually paralyzed the patient if it had been left in. Good job."

"Thanks," she said, knowing that she _had _seen it. Just… not in the same way she typically saw things. She guessed she would have to try to explain it to Major Ellis the next morning at her physical.

Spc. Yeltz was called away, but he looked at her with a bit of awe as he left.

Mia shook her head slowly. What on earth was happening to her? The dreams were troubling enough, but these short bursts of being able to see things that others couldn't were beginning to make her wonder if she was losing her mind. Was it the stress? Surely not – she'd come through her first deployment unscathed, for the most part.

This deployment was different, though. Busier. It seemed there was always a shortage of medical personnel, and they had been working at least one double shift per week for the past three months. She was just coming off of her double, starving because it'd been a busy one and she had not had time to eat more than a handful of trail mix in about 10 hours. She shook her head again, walking past her CO's office toward the mess hall.

"Yes, I received the email from Command. I'm waiting for their response to my protest. You cannot take her. We cannot spare her! You will simply have to wait until replacements arrive next month!" Mia paused as she heard the raised voice of Major Ellis through the door. She could hear the firm but soft-spoken reply of the two Elves inside. "You have your orders, and we are sorry for the inconvenience. However, it cannot be avoided," one of them said. Beyond that the words were heavily accented and indistinguishable. She sighed, wondering who was being reassigned this time and how they would possibly be able to cover those shifts.

It was a short walk across the compound to the mess hall, but even spring in the desert was quite warm and she had broken a light sweat by the time she arrived there. She stood aside at attention as a group of her superiors exited the building. One nodded to her, and as soon as they were a few paces away she entered and stopped dead in her tracks as a group of about eight more Elves sitting near the door caught sight of her and stood, all of them gazing at her with curiosity bright in their eyes.

"What the-"

"Don't sweat it," called Andra, her bunkmate, from a nearby table. "They've done that to every woman who's walked in here. Come on over. I got you a tray."

Tearing her eyes from the group of Elves and trying to look stern, she sidled over and sat, startled when the Elves were seated in unison with her, still staring.

"I think it's a cultural thing," said Andra, sliding the food over to her bunkmate. "I've been to the spas in New Greenwood, and they're all about chivalry. A little disconcerting if you're not used to it." She paused. "Lord, but that one on the end there is gorgeous."

It only took a split second for Mia to figure out which one her friend meant. He had dark, dark hair, long and silken-straight, and pale blue eyes that were full of questions. Goosebumps rose on Mia's arms as he met her gaze and held it for a long moment. He looked at the name patch on her uniform – though there were very few people she knew that would be able to read it at that distance. Then he smiled at her and began to stand, but the man next to him pushed him back down. A heated, whispered exchange followed in their own language.

"What are they saying?" asked Andra.

"Can't understand them," answered Mia, digging into her food. "I assume they're speaking Elvish. What are they doing here?"

Andra shrugged, watching her friend shovel the food down without tasting it. Not that it was worth tasting.

"Hey. Some of the guys are having a poker tournament tonight. Starts in a couple minutes. You want to go?"

Mia shook her head. "Thanks, but no. Lights out for me. I've been on for 24 hours straight. Time for some sleep."

"You don't even look tired. I don't know how you do it," muttered her friend, looking away, toward the game room.

"I might not look it, but I feel it, I assure you. You go ahead," she said, grinning. "I can fend off the pretty-boys on my own."

Both of them laughed, and Andra stood and left for the Poker tournament.

Mia tried not to look back over at the group of foreigners as she finished her food. It really was strange to see them here. The Eldar, as the Elves liked to call themselves, were on very friendly terms with the United States. As well they should be. Their tiny nation, New Greenwood, shared borders with Virginia, Tennessee, Georgia, and Carolina. However, to her knowledge, they were not listed among the allies fighting alongside the US in this conflict.

As she stood with her tray to deposit it at the washing station, the doors opened and Major Ellis entered, looked around, and spotted her. "There she is, gentlemen, just as I thought." He was followed by the other two Elves.

"Avery!" shouted the Major across the crowded room.

She set the tray back down and stood at attention as the small group approached. At least she'd gotten to eat. Apparently sleep would have to wait. "Sir?"

"This Is Lt. Aspen, New Greenwood Army." He motioned to the sandy-haired Elf. "And Sgt. Thalion. You have 30 minutes to pack your things. You'll be going with these gentlemen."

"I'll be ready in fifteen, sir."

"Excellent," he said, handing her an envelope. "These are your orders. They will explain everything. You've been an asset to the team, Specialist. Your father should be proud."

"Thank you, sir." She paused for only a split second. "Sir, if I may ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you sending me?"

Major Ellis opened his mouth to answer, but at that very moment there was a commotion at the doorway, followed by an enormous explosion from the direction of the kitchen. Mia knew only a deafening pop followed by an earth shaking roar and the sound of shattering glass. She had no idea how much time had passed when she came to, face-down on the floor with one of the mess hall tables top-down, on top of her. As she regained her senses, there was a brief moment of silence, and then screams and yelling and general pandemonium interspersed with gunfire.

Feeling no pain, Mia pushed herself up onto all fours, toppling the table off of her. She stayed low, out of the smoke and hopefully out of the line of fire. Major Ellis was on the floor nearby, dazed but conscious and quickly recovering. The two Elves who had come in with him were already up and approaching her.

She crawled over to the Major, one hand on her side-arm, not knowing if more attacks were to follow. "Sir. You OK?"

He grimaced, "Fine, but you aren't. Here." She felt him gather her into his arms, pressing heavily into her forehead. It was only then she noticed the sting of the head wound and noticed the blood dripping off of her face and onto the floor.

"Shit," she said. Another explosion, further away, rang out through the base and she found herself being hauled to her feet by the one the Major had called Sgt. Thalion. Lt. Aspen was not far behind.

"Come," he said, "We must get you out of here."

"I'm a medic. I have to help-"

The next thing she knew her side-arm had been knocked away and she was being bodily hauled toward the door.

"Let me go!" she screamed as he passed her to Lt. Aspen. She struggled against him even harder. "Let me go you, son of a bitch!" She lashed out with every unarmed combat technique she'd ever been taught, landing a solid hit to the lieutenant's eye. His grip did not loosen at all, however as he, with the sergeant's help, carried her from the wreckage. "Major Ellis!" she screamed.

"Do what they say!" he shouted, "Follow your orders!"

Something in his eyes and his tone told her he was not happy about those orders. But of course, she had no choice as the entire group of Eldar soldiers surrounded them now. The lot of them raced toward a Blackhawk helicopter that sat in the large open courtyard. Its blades were already beginning to turn. She struggled against the sergeant again as they tossed her aboard, shouting to each other in that strange language. She tried to launch herself back out of the bird, but there were too many of them. One Eldar soldier, in even worse shape than herself, was passed in just before the rest of them came aboard and secured the door. Before Mia could even try again to escape, they were airborne. That didn't stop her from rushing the door again, however. The dark-haired, light-eyed Elf that had smiled at her just minutes before in the dining hall caught her, surprisingly gently, and pushed her back down to the floor.

"Mia. Calm. We've got you, it's OK," he shouted over the noise of the chopper.

"No it's not fucking OK. What the hell are you playing at, bombing a US Army medical facility?"

The Eldar exchanged confused glances. The only one paying no attention to her was Sgt. Thalion who was tending to their fallen comrade.

"That was not us, I assure you," said Lt. Aspen whose eye was beginning to swell where she had hit him. "Now, young lady, you have your orders to come with us. Calm yourself!"

She stood up, slowly but deliberately. "Don't you dare take that patronizing tone with me. I am a fully trained army medic on my second tour in a war zone, Lieutenant. You took me from a situation where I was clearly needed and act like you fucking rescued me." She pointed back down toward the ground. "That's my family down there. There are people gonna die because you took me out of there. Their blood is on your hands, goddamnit."

If looks could kill, Mia knew she'd be a goner. Lt. Aspen glared at her. "Sit down, Soldier." He grabbed the envelope out of her pocket that Major Ellis had given her only a few short minutes ago and thrust it into her hands. "And read your orders. I assure you they come from the highest level of United States Armed Forces Command. Then-"

"Lieutenant!" shouted Sgt. Thalion. "I need help!"

There was a flurry of activity around the fallen Elf and Mia, suddenly lightheaded, sank onto the floor and reached up to touch her wound. It didn't feel too bad, but it was bleeding a lot. She angrily stuffed the envelope into her jacket and pressed one hand against the wound. Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome was by her side in an instant with some clean gauze. He removed her hand and replaced it with his own. His eyes were kind and worried, but unafraid. Mia didn't know what to think while he got her bleeding under control, but it didn't take him long. A few minutes later, he had backed away to assist with the other fallen soldier, and she was able to fumble around until she found the envelope.

It was obviously legitimate, and from her father at the Pentagon. Enclosed were official orders that she was to go with a group of Eldar soldiers back to their country for the purpose of… her heart nearly stopped…. For the purpose of meeting her birth father and learning about her people.

She'd always known she was adopted. But she'd never suspected… and if she was, as the orders implied, Eldar, then… It raised a lot of questions. At the same time, it explained so much. To those who lived for thousands upon thousands of years, she was only a child. Indeed, if she remembered correctly from high school biology, she would only be an adolescent. In their perspective they HAD come to rescue her.

There was also a letter enclosed, but she didn't get to read it yet. Things were getting frantic around the fallen soldier. She was dizzy; her mind was filled with confusion and excitement. She scooted over to Sgt. Thalion who was trying to shout the procedure for a direct blood transfusion to Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome while Lt. Aspen looked on.

Mia inserted herself into the fray, took the supplies from him, and gently pushed him out of the way. She'd done this a few times recently when blood supplies had run low. Thalion had already gotten the line started on the fallen one, but it's not so easy to start an IV on oneself. She quickly took care of that, and blood was flowing from one to the other in just a few seconds. Mia busied herself in checking the deep leg wound that had been expertly packed while she threw her temper tantrum. She took the patient's pulse. It was weak and irregular. She placed a hand briefly over his heart. She wasn't sure why – it was just an intuition, and she willed it to beat steadily and strongly. A minute later she took his pulse again. It was improving, marginally. Then, glancing at Thalion, she took his pulse as well.

"Don't be alarmed!" he shouted over the roar of the chopper. "It will be slower than you are used to."

It was. Quite slow. Slow like her own pulse usually was. But Thalion showed no sign of having given too much blood, so she allowed the transfusion to continue, stopping it the moment he gave the word. He had paled a bit, and she wished she had her supplies so she could give him fluids. Unfortunately she could only offer him the carbo gel-packs that she carried on her for emergencies. He sucked one down and made a face, but looked a little better for it. Feeling quite lightheaded herself, she choked one down as well, wondering what would happen next as the chopper began its descent.

*Adar = Father

** Baen Orod = Literally translated means "Beautiful Mountain." This is an Elven Retreat and the center of Elven tradition and spirituality in New Greenwood.

*** Elbereth = Queen of the Stars. Revered by the Elves, she is about on par with an archangel in Christian tradition.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I own none of Tolkien's amazing characters or universe, but I do own New Greenwood and all original characters. This story takes place in the modern-day and is based on the premise that several ships that set sail for Valinor somehow missed their mark and landed in North America. The Elven history and lore in the story are taken from a mixture of book, movie, and imagination. Thus, if you are a literalist, this might not be the most enjoyable story for you to read.

###

Haldir stepped outside his front door as the gray light of dawn began to trickle through the forest canopy. It was a cool morning and he was glad for the heavy tunic he had donned over his breeches. The air smelled fresh and clean. Intermittent birdsong rang out into the misty air. Heavy clouds had come low overnight and still lingered so that all about him was a white-gray void, now and then parting to reveal the faint outline of leaf or tree close by. Droplets of moisture clung to the Elf's skin and hair and hung in the air all about him. He breathed the moist air deep into his lungs and exhaled slowly, knowing the fog would not long outlast the morning sun once it rose. He was glad for that. Faraeth would be delayed if the fog did not lift, for the roads leading to the Baen Orod were treacherous in such conditions.

Thalion had told Haldir very little about his sister, save that she worked in Elenor City designing clothing for an edgy fashion-forward boutique. The Faraeth line had quite a following amongst the urban Eldar as well as the wealthy foreigners who flocked to New Greenwood to relax and be pampered. She spent as much time in New York, Chicago, and LA as she did in New Greenwood. Apparently, though, she'd wanted to get away from the city for some time, and since she knew so much about the culture from which Haldir's daughter would be coming, Thalion had recommended her to him.

"She's a little different," Thalion had warned, "but she'll know how to put your daughter at ease, and that's the important thing, yes?"

"Yes, of course," had been Haldir's answer, and he had not stopped to ponder what "she's a little different" might mean until now. To him, "different" was anyone who had embraced the modern way of dressing – women in trousers? Elves with short hair? By the Valar, what was the world coming to? But, he supposed he ought to get used to it. Very few members of the younger generations held to the old ways, and it was rare to see any of them at the Baen Orod for any extended length of time.

The sun had begun its ascent now, burning off the upper layers of mist and clearing the air that surrounded Haldir's home. Below him, a blanket of cloud still lay thick over the mountains. Above, the sky was pale-blue tinged with pink, broken only by the flight of an owl finishing its nightly hunt.

He began to hear some stirring in the house behind him: Pilinir's light step coming toward the door. The captain of his guard was soon standing next to him, offering a steaming cup. Haldir smiled, inclining his head in thanks before sipping bittersweet coffee from the hand-thrown mug. Few were the modern amenities in this part of New Greenwood, but coffee, for Haldir, was a must.

"Are you in need of anything else, sir?"

Haldir chuckled. "You are the captain of my guard, Pilinir, not my butler. But I do thank you."

Pilinir cleared his throat. "We… the guard and I… have discussed it, sir, and we feel that it might be best for us to activate the intercom system that you installed last year and move our quarters to the guardhouse. The danger is much less now than it once was, and you'll want a bit more privacy when your daughter arrives."

Haldir sighed. The electricity supplied on the Mountain was from natural sources only – mostly wind and water. Usage was carefully allocated, but sometimes, particularly on calm days, supply ran short. He had closed up the guardhouse to cut back his usage. "You are probably right. It would be intimidating for a young woman to move into a home full of men, particularly when the majority of them are armed to the teeth… although…" he looked a little sad, "I suppose she is used to that."

"I suppose she is," said the captain. "We are more than willing to rough it for a time. The weather grows warmer by the day. By midsummer, we could well have the new wind turbines installed on the roof. That'll be plenty to power our lights most days, and our end of the intercom."

"Yes, and the solar panels I installed to power the hot water heaters have taken some of the load off of the communal power grid." He paused, thinking it over. "I would not ask it of you, Pilinir. But I won't stop you if you have made up your mind."

"Excellent. It is decided then," said Pilinir. "It should not take us long to-" The captain fell silent, hearing movement on the woodland path only a few feet from the house. His hand went instantly to the Glock 22 holstered at his side and rested there.

Moments later, a woman appeared on horseback, leading two laden alpacas behind her.

"Ah," said Haldir. "This must be Faraeth." He descended the curved wooden staircase down to the lawn to greet her.

She rode astride, but Haldir was happy to see as he helped her dismount that she at least wore a split skirt and not straight trousers. The skirt was sleek, but full enough to allow freedom of movement. Her top was softly draped, sleeveless and cinched above the waist with a broad ribbon belt. A wide-brimmed hat and gloves finished off the outfit. All were in shades of soft golden yellow with tangerine trimmings, save her brown doeskin riding gloves, most likely borrowed from the stables at the base of the Mountain.

"You must be Lord Haldir." Her voice was soft and feminine, full of the promise of laughter. "I hope that my brother informed you of my coming."

"Indeed he did," he replied with a bow, quite charmed. "Welcome to the Baen Orod, My Lady."

"My Lady is it?" she grinned beneath the wide brim of her hat. "It's been many years since I have returned to the tradition and quiet of the Mountain. Please forgive me if I seem a bit out of place."

"Not at-" he began, pausing in shock as she removed her hat to reveal her hair. It was absolutely straight, bobbed at chin-length, and dyed bright orange. "All." Her eyes were a most curious shade of violet blue that he knew could not be natural.

Faraeth laughed, a pleasant, musical sound. "Wonderfully shocking isn't it? I had it done just before I learned they had found your daughter. Foolish of me I suppose. I knew it would only be a matter of time, but you know, spring is the time for bright, beautiful color!" She tucked a few errant strands of that blazing hair behind a six-times pierced ear and turned to remove the bundles and packages from the alpacas.

Haldir exchanged a glance with the captain of his guard. Pilinir's mouth twitched in suppressed laughter – laughter that was no doubt directed at Haldir, and not the Lady, but he recovered himself and quickly moved to help with the luggage.

This was going to be very, very interesting.

###

Mia knew exactly where she was the moment the chopper set down at Balad Air Base's Field Hospital. It was so strange to see things from this perspective: the medics running toward the chopper with gurneys, the sound of the "incoming casualties" alarm barely audible above the roar of the helicopter as the doors slid open.

Sergeant Thalion had recovered, it seemed, and was preparing his patient to be moved. Lieutenant Aspen was shouting orders.

"Menelas! You stay with Spc. Avery!" Then he lapsed into that other language as he gave the others their instructions.

Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome had a name then. Menelas. He stayed by her side as they took care of the other patient first; gently lifting him down to the waiting medical team which Thalion took immediate charge of.

Mia had recovered enough to lower herself onto the gurney that was waiting for her, refusing Menelas' offer of help. She was tempted to offer to walk, but she knew procedure. To argue would only cause delays; and given the mess they'd just left behind, she was sure that there would be many more casualties coming. It was a fast albeit bumpy ride into the field hospital, and after a quick triage, she was taken directly to an operating room.

The attending physician ordered a shot of local anesthetic as Menelas stood by. "All due respect, Captain, she cannot have it," he said. "The anesthesia… it is not good for our kind. Sgt. Thalion would have something acceptable."

Well, that would explain the three days of vomiting she'd had the last time she'd had stitches. "It's alright," said Mia, "For heaven sake just stitch me up. It won't kill me to go without. Do it quick, you'll have your hands full in a few minutes."

The doc didn't need to be told twice, and she set to work as Mia closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to prepare herself.

It was by no means a pleasant experience, but not much worse than receiving her tattoo had been a few years ago. Within minutes, the procedure was done – eight stitches near the hairline. Mia, now even more woozy and lightheaded, was transferred to a wheelchair and taken out to the waiting area just as the call came over the loudspeaker: "Trauma teams three and four. Trauma teams three and four to the landing pad for incoming casualties."

Menelas had followed, of course. He sat down across from her and placed his hand atop hers. "We will rest here a few moments. Then we must get you to the plane, and be ready to depart as soon as may be," he said.

Before she had the chance to respond, Lt. Aspen came into the room and sat next to Menelas. The skin around his eye had turned to shades of blue, black and green, and had swollen. He gazed at her, his expression grave. "Aranu's injuries are severe, but they are not beyond the skill of Thalion to heal. He will recover with time."

"He doesn't even know me," she said. "How could any of you possibly justify the risk of coming into a war zone just for me? You could have just had me sent home."

"The risk to you was too great. Aranu knows and loves your father, Mia, just as we all do. There will be time for explanations on the journey home."

Mia could not imagine any acceptable explanation, but she nodded slightly. The movement sent her head swimming and she closed her eyes.

"All right?" asked the Lieutenant. His warm hand brushed against her cheek for a moment, a familiar gesture that seemed so very natural, even coming from this stranger.

"I'll be fine," she answered. "What about your eye?"

Aspen grinned. "A few hours will do it wonders."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I had my orders. I really don't know what came over me. I… thought I was being taken prisoner."

"Think nothing of it. Your Adar will be proud of his daughter's strength."

"My what?"

"Adar." Aspen stood and looked out the window at the airfield, distracted. There was a large, commercial-looking jet sitting there. "It means father. Yours was one of our greatest warriors in centuries past, and is now among our greatest diplomats."

She tested the word, "Adar," and managed a small smile. "Centuries past… he must be really old."

Aspen laughed as an airman entered the room carrying a cordless phone.

"Specialist Avery. General Avery – er – your father is on the line," he said, and handed the phone to Mia who took it eagerly.

"Daddy?" she asked into the handset.

"Mia! Thank God! They've still got you on the MIA list."

"I didn't mean to leave, Dad, but I had your orders, and-"

"Are you all right?" His voice was gruff; strained with emotion that could either be anger or despair. It was hard to tell over the phone.

She sighed. "Yes, Dad. I'll be fine. Eight stitches in the forehead and I lost a good bit of blood, but I'm fine."

"Thank God." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. The General cleared his throat. "Mia, I'm awfully proud of you. I always knew you were different. Special. But, I never would have guessed… If I'd known, things would have been so different. Your mom and I would have taught you about your heritage, just as we have with all of your siblings."

"Dad," said Mia, her voice soft. "How could you have known?"

"I want you to know you'll always be our daughter," he said. "You always have a home here, come what may."

"Daddy," she whispered, tearing up. "You know I'll see you soon, right? You're not being replaced."

"I know," he answered. "I know, darling. But it'll be a couple weeks before we can get down to New Greenwood. Your sister's finishing her semester and they've just given your mom a promotion at the hospital."

"I understand."

"I've sent a few of your favorite things down there, though. You should have them soon."

"Thanks Dad."

"I love you, Angel."

"Love you too. Give Mom my love, and big hugs for Mary too, OK?"

"Of course."

She heard the soft click as he hung up. Sighing, she slowly offered the phone back to the waiting airman. That was home. That was her family. What waited for her in New Greenwood was a mystery. All she knew was that her "Adar's" friends had risked everything to bring his daughter home.

Mia did not have much time to ponder this as Sgt. Thalion came into the room, a relieved expression on his face. "Aranu is stable and awake. We are ready to board the plane."

###


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I own none of Tolkien's amazing characters, nor his universe, but I do own New Greenwood and all original characters. This story takes place in the modern-day and is based on the premise that several ships that set sail for Valinor somehow missed their mark and landed in North America. The Elven history and lore in the story are taken from a mixture of book, movie, and imagination. Thus, if you are a literalist, this might not be the most enjoyable story for you to read.

###

"Pep – see," read Haldir off of the bottles of brown liquid that Faraeth was stacking into his refrigerator. "Chee-tos? Twinkies?" These, she stacked into a nearby cabinet. He shook his head as he read the back of a package of Oscar Meyer Wieners. "Faraeth, this food is unwholesome. I cannot allow my daughter to eat it!"

"Oh, come now," said Faraeth, "Be reasonable. These are just a few things that Mia will be used to eating. She's been deployed for months and will really appreciate some familiarity."

"Her name is Tathariel," he protested.

"Again," replied Faraeth, "You can't expect her to suddenly answer to 'Tathariel' when she has always been 'Mia.'"

Haldir looked as if he was going to protest, but Faraeth stopped him. "Don't worry! Changes can be made, Haldir. Just not all of the changes at once. Try to see it from her perspective."

He sighed. "I suppose you are right."

"Now, how 'bout her room?"

Haldir smiled. "Ah! Yes, that I have had prepared for her since the treaties were signed a year ago."

"Excellent!"

"It may just need a little dusting. I have someone in once a week to do the cleaning, and she only does the guest rooms every fourth or fifth visit unless they've been used." He chatted on as he led her through the beautifully appointed home and up the stairs. Haldir's abode was more window than wall, and sunlight tilted cheerily through the glass. Breathtaking mountain views could be seen from every west-facing room. The lovely green of the forest was visible from all of the others.

Faraeth trailed a little bit behind, pausing to peek into guest rooms as they passed. One was done up in beautiful deep greens and browns; the next in dusty plum and cream. Either the man had exquisite taste, or he had hired someone who did.

Past two more doors and at the end of the hall, he finally stopped at a west-facing bedroom and stepped inside.

Faraeth followed him and then stopped short. Her eyes were assaulted by nauseating waves of ballerina pink as she entered the room. "Oh!" she said.

Haldir looked so proud of himself that Faraeth found it difficult to say anything else.

"A room fit for a princess, is it not?" he asked.

"Perhaps if she was four," muttered the fashion designer under her breath, and then added, loud enough for Haldir to hear, "Haldir, um… perhaps a bit less pink would be advisable?"

"Nonsense," he said. "Pink is every young girl's favorite color!"

She sighed, "Yes, but… in the human world, this type of pink is generally a color for very young girls."

"Perfect!" he beamed.

"Um… Haldir, she would have probably loved this until the age of seven or eight, but she's grown now."

"She's only 26," he blustered.

Faraeth placed a calming hand on Haldir's arm. "The age of majority in the United States is 18 years. She's been in charge of her own affairs for 8 years now, and if you treat her as a child, things will not go well between you."

The poor man seemed to deflate in front of her. "I suppose you have a point. Oh dear. And we haven't much time to redecorate. It is not as if we can run to the store for new things. Delivery will take weeks."

She looked around, assessing the situation. The walls were painted a classic cream color with a simple pink pinstripe border along the vaulted ceiling. The floors were gorgeous dark hardwood, but the rugs were all repugnant pink, as well as the tulle drapes and satin bedding. She gave him a brave, reassuring smile. "That, my dear Haldir, is why you hired me." She poked her head into the enormous bathroom. It was all done in neutral colors, thank heavens, save for a pink accent here and there. "Now this is quite lovely."

"I know she'll grow up eventually," he said, "And bathroom fixtures and tile are much harder to replace than paint and bedding."

"Very wise!" Faraeth exited the bathroom and rubbed her hands together, eager to begin her new task. "That means I can focus mostly in here!"

"But how can you possibly -?"

"You won't mind if I borrow from the other guest rooms, will you?"

"Oh, of course not."

"Then leave me to it. I'm sure you're a busy man."

###

The plane was unlike any that Mia had ever flown in before. At first they all settled in the front area, which was completely closed off from the rest. It looked just like any other commercial jet's first class section. They stayed there for takeoff, and Mia finally fished that envelope out of her jacket again and read the letter that was enclosed with her orders. It was more of a note, really, from her dad. "This was the best I could manage for now. We will of course arrange for a full honorable discharge, but that will take time."

The young woman felt her heart rate spike up a bit in anger. "Full discharge?" she murmured. "What if I don't want a full discharge?"

The attached paperwork was a medical leave of absence, allowing her 3 months away from her duties as a United States Soldier. She was to report to Fort Stewart, Georgia at the end of August, at which point her case would be reviewed.

With a sigh, she tucked the envelope away again, noticing that they had achieved altitude. The others were up and about, heading toward the door at the back of that section of the plane. She followed, still a little unsteady on her feet, hoping to find a bathroom.

Stepping through the door she found herself in a large, gently s-curved room. The décor was clean; white with black accents. A bar curved with the shape of one wall. The rest of the room was filled with comfortable couches and chairs. Down the center of the floor was a clear glass panel, about 3 feet wide, through which she could see the brown and tan earth far below.

"Whoa!" she said, unable to take her eyes from it. Tentatively, she stepped out onto the glass and looked below her. "That's… amazing!"

Aspen, who sat in a cushioned white chair near a large window nearby, chuckled at her. "My father took a pleasure trip to Florida a few years back. As you can see the glass-bottomed boats really made an impression on him. He commissioned this jet when he returned."

"King Legolas was quite generous to lend it to us," added Menelas.

"King Legolas?" she asked. She'd studied New Greenwood in tenth grade and had seen pictures of the Eldar King. Some of her friends had declared him a "hottie" and gushed endlessly about him for a semester or so. Mia had thought he looked kind and wise, despite how young he appeared. Her gaze drifted from the view below up to Aspen. "He's your father?"

Aspen nodded. "He would spare no expense to bring you home. He and your father would have come themselves, had parliament allowed it."

Thalion emerged from a hallway that led to the rear of the plane where, she guessed, he had been tending Aranu. He caught her eye and smiled. "Your wound will not heal as quickly without rest, Spc. Avery. May I show you to a comfortable place?"

Mia thought back over the past couple of days. It had now been about 36 hours since she started her double shift at the field hospital; close to 40 since her last sleep. She'd never been awake this long at one stretch. But, she had so many questions. Supposing they would just have to wait, she looked at the view below her one last time and reluctantly acquiesced. "I suppose you're right."

She followed him into the short, softly lit hallway, and he directed her into a tiny bedroom with an even tinier attached bathroom. There was a silken forest green shift laid out on the bed. "Thank you, Sergeant. You have no idea how good it will feel to get out of this uniform."

"I can imagine," he answered. "And please… you needn't be so formal. You may call me Thalion."

She sank down onto the bed, her expression turning a little stormy. "I suppose, since I'm apparently going to be discharged from the army, that you should just call me Mia." She paused. "But… um… what about Aspen? Should I be calling him 'your highness' or something? He's a prince, right?"

Thalion shook his head. "Heavens no, child. We don't stand on such traditions in New Greenwood except on the most formal of occasions. Besides, if you'd grown up among us, Aspen would have been much like a brother to you, as much time as your Adar spends with the king."

"I see," she murmured; running her hand over the soft, white bedding.

"I shall leave you to your rest, Mia," he said.

"You'll be checking on me?" she asked, suddenly a little fearful. "Waking me every hour or so? Head wounds can be dangerous, you know… I'd hate to fall asleep and not wake up."

"You are past that danger now, Mia." He leaned close, examining her wound. "Elves heal much faster than human beings do. I'll take those stitches out in a few hours, and you'll be able to bathe, if you like."

"That would be beyond amazing," she said.

He left her then, promising that he would return to look in on her in a little while.

The bathroom was tiny, but it had a nice, bright light that she turned on so she could assess the damages to herself. She took care of nature's call first, and then stood up to look in the full-length mirror.

"Oh, dear God," she said quietly.

Aside from the Frankenstein-ish stitches across her forehead, there were also surface abrasions across her right cheek. There was blood dried on her cap, in her hair, and down her uniform, not to mention the dirt and grime from the explosion.

Mia opened the little cabinet under the sink and found a washcloth. She removed her cap and, careful to avoid the stitches, managed to remove most of the grime and blood from her hair. She used the hand soap on the sink to scrub the spots of blood off her uniform and t-shirt, and left them hanging over the shower rail to dry along with her hand-washed undergarments. Then, with a feeling of relief, she shut the light off, walked back into the little bedroom, donned the silky shift, and crawled into bed.

She lay there with her eyes wide open for at least an hour. The bed was a pillow top, covered with the highest quality linens. The room was perfectly pitch black and quiet save for the lulling drone of the jet's engines. It was a smooth flight with no turbulence. She was insanely comfortable, but she could not sleep.

Instead she relived the explosion's aftermath back at the field hospital over and over again, worried about the welfare of her friends and superiors, and wondered what in the hell had happened. Her dad would probably know by now, but Mia had no way to reach him.

She tried to turn her thoughts to other things and wound up pondering all of the questions she had about her birth father, the Eldar, and her place in their society. She wondered why her ears were not pointed like theirs, why they'd sent so large a party to rescue her, and why the king had lent his private jet. And, of course, she wondered what her father would be like and where her mother was. No one had mentioned her.

Mia turned over on her side, feeling frustrated and alone, clutching a plush pillow against her chest. Until a couple of months ago, she'd always been such a good sleeper. Why the sudden insomnia? She should be exhausted, yet her eyes would not close.

Just as she decided to sit up and switch the bedside lamp back on, the door to the room opened and Thalion peeked inside.

"I can't sleep," she said, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"I was afraid of that," he answered, entering the room and leaving the door ajar. "I brought something to help."

"Oh," she said, "Please no pills. I had a bad experience with a sleeping pill once."

"It is no wonder, Mia. They are poison to our people," explained Thalion. "Here. Lavender tea with milk and honey." He sat in the chair next to her bed as she took the cup.

As she brought the mug to her lips, the aroma gave her pause. She inhaled the earthy, floral scent deep in to her lungs before exhaling, a soft smile on her face. It brought her back to peaceful times. Massage school and aromatherapy class. She took a tiny taste. Lightly sweet with only a hint of bitterness, the warm liquid tasted good. "Mmmm."

"The lavender comes from the communal gardens at the Baen Orod where your father lives. It should help to calm you."

"Thalion, I have so many questions."

He nodded in the dim light. "I will try to answer them, if I can. But first," he pulled a small envelope from his uniform pocket, "Aspen asked me to give this to you. It is from your father."

She reached out to take it, saying softly, "My father lives in DC and works at the Pentagon. Is this from him or from my…" she paused to remember the word, "Adar who I haven't met yet?"

"Your Adar," said Thalion, "who loves you so very much."

She broke the wax seal on the envelope and brought out a short letter. A photograph fell into her lap. She picked it up and looked at it, recognizing the face from somewhere. Studying it a moment, she figured it out. "Prime Minister DeLorien." Her friends had gushed over him as well, but somehow it wasn't as fun to fantasize about a prime minister as it was a king. "Didn't his term end recently?"

Thalion smiled. "Ah, so you do know a little about New Greenwood. That is encouraging. Yes. The former Prime Minister is your father. His 50-year term ended about 10 months ago."

"But why would so important a man give up his child?"

The Elf's expression changed. His beautiful eyes saddened. "It was not only your father, Mia. Perhaps you should read the letter first?"

She did so, taking in as much as she could and savoring it. So often through her childhood, she had wondered where she had come from; why she had been given up.

The handwriting was beautiful; almost calligraphic in its elegance. She ran her fingers over the writing and then read:

"Dearest Tathariel,"

"Is that the name my parents gave me?" she asked. "Tathariel?"

Thalion nodded.

She continued to read, silently:

"If you are reading this, then you are, at last, on your way home to me. I hope that you can forgive this sudden removal from the only life you have known. The reasons for that removal are many and complicated. I promise it shall all be explained to you in due time.

"That being said, you may be confident that as you read this, I am preparing for your arrival with the greatest anticipation. Through the years, I have thought of you daily, and I have feared that you might think you were unwanted by your family of origin. My darling child, you were and are wanted. Your mother and I planned for your birth for thousands of years. We spoke of what you might be like and shared our dreams for our child. When we learned that we were expecting, our hearts were full of joy! It was very difficult to wait those last, long months! But then, alas, danger came. A rebellion sprang up among our people, the politics of which I cannot begin to explain in a short letter. Newborn infants were being abducted from their cribs and murdered in cold blood.

"You were born into Thalion's hands on the 15th of September, 1980, beneath the golden autumn leaves of a willow tree on the palace grounds at the Baen Orod. A New Greenwood Army Unit guarded your birth. Many of those who attended that day volunteered to retrieve you today. Your mother and I had only a few precious moments with you before you were taken away, for your own safety.

"Our hearts were broken, as you can imagine. Our dearest Tathariel removed from us, and the future so uncertain. I am sorry to report that your mother never recovered from her grief and faded only a few months later. Only by hope that you and I might one day be reunited, and determination that I would find a way to make that happen, was I able to go on. And now that day has come.

"I wait for you, dear daughter, with open arms and an open heart. May your journey home be joyful and swift.

"Your loving father,

"Haldir DeLorien."

She lowered the letter into her lap and looked again at her Adar's picture. "He said my mother faded. Does that mean she died?"

"I am sorry," said Thalion. "Yes."

"So, what of this rebellion? We learned nothing of it in school, at least not that I remember. And… if I'm an elf, why don't I look like one?"

"I can only guess that you speak of your ears," said Thalion. "They were surgically altered before we gave you to the US government agents who had agreed to help us. Otherwise it would have been quite easy for the rebels to find you in your new home. As to the rebellion, well, that is rooted deeply in our history."

"Of which I know very little," she sighed. "They didn't teach us much in school; only that Eldar presence in North America predates the other East Coast Native American tribes. And, that the US government tried to grant you part of the territory then known as 'North Carolina' as a reservation, like they had done for other tribes." Her voice grew a little harder. "They offered you choice land because you were more like them than the other Native Americans were, and because you did not die from the diseases they had inflicted upon the other tribes."

"Those were indeed dark days," said Thalion with sadness in his voice.

"In the end, they granted you independence, giving you all of 'North Carolina' in exchange for your help in the Revolutionary War."

He nodded. "Did they teach you of how we came to be in North America in the first place?"

Mia was growing drowsy at last; having drunk more than half of the fragrant brew Thalion had given her. Still, her curiosity was stronger than her weariness. "There was some kind of legend," she said. "Your people crossed over from what probably became Europe. All of the landmasses were different then, you know. You were the last of your kind, and you came by boat, looking for a mythical island where the others had gone earlier."

"Valinor," said Thalion with some reverence. "Our home. Over the course of 200 years, 35 Elven ships landed in North America instead of the Bright Land of Valinor. What went wrong, we still do not know."

"But," said Mia, "Valinor is only a myth, right? The others who went before you – maybe they simply didn't make it, or landed elsewhere, or were shipwrecked or…"

"This is what you have been taught," he answered, "and the reason your father and 25 other couples were forced to give up their infant children. When our people first arrived on these shores, they thought at first that it was Valinor. Even when they discerned the truth, they still felt deeply connected to the land. It was a beautiful, wild place. To hear them speak of it, Mia, I wish I had been with them. But I and many others were born after their arrival, in those first five or six hundred years."

"I don't understand," she said. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Years passed, and we had the Cherokee and the Lumbee, and other tribes for neighbors. Those who had arrived from the Old World began to long for Valinor again. However, most of the younger Elves, who had been born in the New World, had no interest in leaving. We were secretly happy when excursions to find Valinor proved fruitless. And many of my generation grew to believe as you do – that Valinor is only a myth.

"And so it was, about 27 years ago, Elrohir, son of Elrond had a vision. He foresaw that an Eldar child yet to be born would find the way Home to Valinor. It was a joyful pronouncement for those who desired it to be true. Indeed, where no children had been born for over a thousand years, suddenly there was a baby boom. Twenty-five couples were expecting ere the year was out, each hoping that their child would be the one!"

"So, I take it I'm a result of that boom."

"Aye," he said. "And those whose who did not desire to find Valinor grew fearful that they would be forced to leave their home if it were found. Some took this fear to extreme measures. A plot was uncovered – operatives had infiltrated into hospitals, nurseries, and the very homes of expectant parents – even at the Baen Orod. Their mission was to murder any child born." He paused, his green-blue eyes filling with tears. "We lost five of you. The rest were taken at birth into the United States to be raised in secret as human beings until the time we could safely bring you home again."

She reached out to take his hand, to give what comfort she could. "So… what changed, Thalion? Are there people still out to murder us?"

He managed a small smile. "No, youngling. Your father has worked all of these years with representatives of that faction, to arrange for a government switchover should those in power desire to leave for Valinor. No one will be forced to leave New Greenwood against their will. Our nation is beginning to heal now and younger generations are stepping up to become more involved in the government. We are stronger than ever, and at peace once more. Does that set your mind at rest?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Good, because I must leave for now, to tend to Aranu. Finish your tea. You'll soon be asleep."

And she was indeed asleep, almost before he left the room, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers . It's nice to know I'm not writing into a vacuum! I own none of Tolkien's amazing characters, nor his universe, but I do own New Greenwood and all original characters. This story takes place in the modern-day and is based on the premise that several ships that set sail for Valinor somehow missed their mark and landed in North America. The Elven history and lore in the story are taken from a mixture of book, movie, and imagination. Thus, if you are a literalist, this might not be the most enjoyable story for you to read.

###

Faraeth sat back in a cream-colored wing chair and admired her handiwork. The horrid pink décor was now piled in the hallway, outside the door. She had left only an accent of softer pink here and there and replaced the rest with the dusty plum and cream décor from the room down the hall. The affect was still quite feminine and pretty, but also classy. She hoped that it would satisfy both father and daughter.

A cool breeze blew in through the now-open windows, and Faraeth enjoyed the sensation as she sat, looking out at the incredible view of rolling mountains that stretched far, far into the distance. The sky had turned a brilliant cerulean blue, and birds called to one another from the branches of the trees. Downstairs, it sounded like a piano was being tuned. Each note sounded twice or three times, changing in pitch slightly with each repeat. Vaguely, she wondered if Haldir played.

How long had it been since she had sat still like this, with no clients clamoring for attention, no sound of city traffic, and no pressure on her to produce, produce, produce? Her colleagues had laughed when she'd expressed her desire to come to the Baen Orod, to get away from everything for a while. They thought the Mountain quaint and unsophisticated at best; backward at worst. But Faraeth knew she had been about to reach her breaking point. There had to be more to life than that rat race, and she refused to be caught up in it forever. No one could bother her here on the Mountain. By law, this was a sacred place where all were treated with respect and no one could ask for her autograph or make a fuss over her. Here, she could take her time and decide what it was her life was missing, and what she wanted to do next. Faraeth smiled and took a deep breath, turning her attention to her surroundings once more.

A long bookshelf lined the wall under the window. Here, Haldir had done an excellent job of choosing. A number of classics in English sat on the shelf: _Little Women_, _The Secret Garden_, _Jane Eyre_, several volumes by Shakespeare, and _The Chronicles of Narnia,_ to name a few. Below them rested a few Elvish primers in varying levels, and volumes in both languages on the history, customs, and etiquette of the Eldar. On the bottom shelf, a copy of the famed _Red Book of Westmarch_ sat beside various classics of Eldar literature. It was a nicely rounded collection. She was about to reach for one when she heard a quiet noise in the doorway and looked up.

Haldir stood there with a large tray in his hands, looking around the room with wide eyes, smiling. "This," he said, "is far better. Beautiful." He approached, setting the tray down on a nearby table and sitting sideways on the chaise lounge.

"Thanks," she replied. "I hope that Mia likes it too."

"I brought you lunch," he said, "and you must need it. Did you move all of the furniture by yourself?"

"It wasn't hard." Faraeth waved her hands in dismissal. "The chairs weren't too heavy. I just set them on a blanket so I wouldn't scratch the floors and pulled them in here. Same with the table."

"How resourceful of you."

"Well," she said, "When you live alone and don't like to wait on help to arrive, you figure things like that out."

Haldir's tray contained a pitcher of lemonade with glasses, two sandwiches, two beautiful green salads, and one Twinkie for each of them. Faraeth laughed as she picked one of the little cream-filed sponge cakes up and inspected it. "Did you make this lunch by yourself?"

One side of Haldir's mouth quirked up into a half-grin. "When one lives in a house full of males and does not wish to hire a cook, one figures things like that out." He winked.

Just then the doorbell rang. They could faintly hear Pilinir answering it, then steps coming up the hallway. A few seconds later, Haldir's guard stepped into the room. "Sir, King Legolas is here. He-"

"For the love of Valinor!" Legolas' voice was a little tense as he pushed his way past Pilinir. He was barefoot and wore a pair of faded Levi's and a button-down green shirt, untucked. His sun-kissed hair was loose about his face, and his brow was furrowed. "Haldir, don't you miss the days when you didn't have to be announced everywhere you-" He stopped short, seeing Faraeth sitting there. "Oh. Excuse me, I wasn't aware you had company." Again he paused and looked closer at the woman. "Miss Faraeth?"

"My Lord," she stood. "I hope you are well. How is your wife?"

"Ai, that IS you! I almost did not recognize you, with your hair like that. Wonderful to see you. Elenath and I are both quite well, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Faraeth. How many ensembles had she designed for the King, both formal and casual? Yet here he stood in foreign-made blue jeans. Oh, well, at least she knew his wife adored her work.

Haldir stood as well to greet his friend, giving him a hug and a slap on the back. "Faraeth arrived this morning. She has graciously offered to help Tathariel settle in. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I can't stay long, my friend," said Legolas, growing more serious, "I've just arrived, and we're getting ready to show Rowan around. But, I wanted to come by to let you know that I just heard from Aspen."

"Aspen? Do they have my daughter?"

"Yes, but perhaps you should have a seat."

Haldir returned to his place on the chaise lounge. Legolas sat across from him in the window seat.

"Is it bad news? What's happened? Is Tathariel – Mia – all right?"

"Your daughter is fine, but slightly injured –"

"Injured! How?"

Legolas leaned forward to grip his friend's shoulder. "Do not worry. It is nothing serious; nothing like what I went through with Rowan. A few stitches and some blood loss. She was up and about earlier, asking Thalion all sorts of questions. Now she is sleeping. They'll be landing in Spain in about 5 hours to refuel. But," Legolas paused to take a deep breath. "There was an attack on the field hospital where Mia was stationed; an explosion as the team was preparing to bring her home. Fire was exchanged and part of the building collapsed. They nearly lost Aranu. He was severely injured. Thalion stabilized him, and it will take time, but he will be all right."

Haldir sat back, his face grim. "He has my gratitude. I would have happily taken his place."

"As would I," agreed Legolas. "Thank the Valar, he will recover. They have your daughter, safe and sound and," he smiled, "apparently she takes after you."

"What do you mean?"

"In the confusion after the explosion, they had to drag her away. She gave my son a black eye the likes of which he hasn't seen since combat training."

This elicited a smile from Haldir, but it quickly faded. "She must have been terrified."

"She recovered from it relatively quickly, and mind you, she had a head wound herself. But, she was still able to help Thalion save Aranu's life en route to Balad Field Hospital. Very calm under pressure for one her age."

"Of course she was calm. She's a soldier," said Haldir.

Faraeth just sat and listened, perplexed by a man who could suggest a child's bedroom for his daughter in the morning, and then proudly declare her a competent soldier at noon.

###

Mia had allowed herself to be wrapped in one of the queen's robes and escorted to the front of the plane for the landing in Spain. She was still half asleep when Thalion buckled her in between Menelas and Aspen, and was a little horrified to wake up again as the plane took off after refueling. There was something soft and warm against her face. It turned out to be Menelas' shoulder.

She opened her eyes, still heavily groggy. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled, sitting up.

He smiled at her, taking his attention from the book he was reading. "Sorry? Why?" His pale blue eyes found hers and he patted her knee. "We are family. No need to 'sorry' me."

"Mmm?" was the only question her sleep-muddled mouth could form. Did he mean "family" as in genetically related, or "family" as in "we are all one big family?"

"I am the son of your Uncle Rumil. That makes us…" he paused. His English was not as good as Aspen's, it seemed.

"Cousins," said Aspen from Mia's other side.

"Yes! Cousins," agreed Menelas. "This is why I be… No. Why I am. This is why I am so excited to meet you. Remember in the hall of dining, I try to greet you then."

"I remember," she said, waking up a little more now and looking at him. His features were different from the others; his skin was not quite so fair. The faint beginnings of crow's feet were evident in this light as well. He was a little shorter, too, about her height. "I didn't know what to make of you then. Why did you all stand up when I came in?"

"Um," said Menelas, obviously trying to mentally translate what she had said, and then shaking his head.

Aspen said something to him in Elvish.

"Ah, yes! It is polite. When a lady joins in a meal, a gentleman will stand until she is seated." Menelas nodded. "Understand?"

"Yes," she replied, turning her attention for a moment to the dark window, looking past Aspen. Only the distant twinkle of lights was visible far below. "I've always wanted to visit Spain," she sighed. "Too bad we couldn't stay for a while. Where were we?"

"Madrid," replied Aspen.

"Madrid," she repeated dreamily, sitting back again in her seat. "Oh, well."

A moment later, a chime sounded, and everyone began to move about the cabin. Mia glanced at her watch. She really could use a few more hours of sleep. Menelas graciously offered her a hand up from her seat and she smiled at him. "How do you say 'Thank you?'" she asked him.

"Diola lle."

She repeated it and he bowed slightly, one hand on his heart. "It is my pleasure."

Thalion was waiting for Mia in the common room. "Time for those stitches to come out," he said.

He took her back to the makeshift infirmary he had set up for Aranu. The injured Elf appeared to be sleeping soundly, his dark hair spread out on the pillow around his fair face. A silent monitor showed a steady heart rhythm and respiration, along with a blood oxygen read-out that was within the acceptable range.

"How is he?" she whispered as Thalion guided her over to a recliner and positioned a lamp over it. She sat down and reclined, trying to brush her hair out of the way with her fingers.

"He will live. It will be a long recovery, especially for an Elf. Perhaps 6 months before he is able to serve active duty again. Maybe a year." Thalion sat on a stool near her head and inspected Mia's wound. "Ai, I would have done a better job than that doctor. You will have a scar for a few months, I am afraid. Your Adar will not be pleased with me."

"You were busy with more important work." She glanced over at Aranu again without turning her head, then winced a little as Thalion pulled at the stitches. "Besides, I'd say I got off easy. If it looks that bad, I'll just have some bangs cut to hide it. Ouch!"

"Amin hiraetha. I'm sorry," he murmured, "I must save all of the anesthesia for Aranu."

The removal of the stitches stung far worse than putting them in. Her eyes watered. She couldn't help it.

"Ai, please forgive me. They should have come out a couple of hours ago. Would have been nearly painless then. Almost finished."

She chuckled a little. "Thalion, I've had far worse. Don't worry."

There was some movement in the doorway, and then Aspen's voice, but he was not speaking English. Thalion answered in kind as he finished and offered Mia a tissue, turning to address the newcomer. She pulled the recliner's lever to bring herself upright and immediately regretted it.

"Thalion?" her voice came out weak and shaky, barely audible. It was all she could manage as the world spun fast around her. For a second she thought the plane was in a spiral; she had no idea which way was up. She gripped the recliner's armrests as if she would fall out of it to her death if she let go. At the same time, she heard an audible "pop" and her vision shifted in that strange way she had experienced from time to time over the past couple of months. She closed her eyes, but that made the vertigo worse. "Thalion?" she whispered again, pulling her legs up into her chest and pressing herself deeper into the chair.

Their voices sounded different; multi-layered and musical. She opened her eyes to find that each of them was surrounded with light that pulsed and moved in different colors. It reminded her of the aurora borealis she had seen once on a trip to Alaska. Aranu's light was dimmer, particularly around his wound. Her own was explosive; random, like a solar flare. She noticed, too, that her skin had grown incredibly sensitive. She could feel every bump and seam in the fabric around her. "Aspen?" she finally squeaked, hoping the "s" sound would capture their attention. It worked, and both men turned to face her.

Aspen was so startled at first, to see her cringing in wide-eyed terror, that he forgot to speak English. Then, remembering himself as Thalion knelt next to her, he said, "What? What is it?"

"Dizzy." She said. "And everything looks and sounds and feels strange. Something's wrong! Thalion, please make it stop!"

Aspen immediately took her hand into his and fished an unpolished emerald pendant out of his shirt. He did not remove it, but rather stooped low to press her hand against it.

"It is the Awakening, and she has no life-stone," Thalion said, turning away to a chest of drawers and rummaging quickly, as if looking for something.

Aranu began to stir in the midst of this, and Thalion issued a terse command. A moment later, Aspen was lifting Mia into his arms. "Don't let go of the stone," he whispered to her. She wrapped her fingers around it, and slowly the spinning lessened. He carried her to her room and sat with her on the bed, cradling her much like a baby.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Shhh," he said, "It's OK. Just hold on to the stone."

She really did not have much choice. Each time she let go of the emerald, the dizziness worsened. She could almost tolerate the strangeness of her senses if the dizziness would just stop.

The longer she held on, the calmer and less dizzy she became, until she felt she could look around a bit with this strange new vision. Anything living had a glow to it, as did the gem she held in her hand. "It's so strange. Aspen, what is happening to me?"

He took a deep breath. "It's all right," he soothed, "The dizziness is normal for Eldar on long flights. You simply lost your earth-connection. All Eldar wear a special stone that, among other things, helps us maintain that connection. You don't have any jewelry with you, do you? Something with a stone?"

"A stone? Will any stone do?"

He nodded.

"There is a rose quartz heart in one of the pockets of my ACUs. My sister gave it to me."

"I will get it for you, once you feel calm enough for me to leave you."

"Not yet," she whispered, "I still can't see properly."

He stayed where he was, gently holding her as one would a frightened child, meeting her eyes with a calm smile. "Hold on. It will pass. Don't be afraid."

"I guess I'm not so tough after all," she said, with frightened tears threatening to spill over. She reached up with her free hand to touch the fading bruises around his eye.

"Oh, you're tough, Mia. When I began my Awakening and had my first major Shift, I locked myself in my room for about a week and refused to come out."

"Awakening?"

"We will wait for Thalion. Since you both are medically trained, he will be able to explain it far better than I. But, it is nothing to be afraid of, and it will not harm you."

"I've been having these – shifts? – for almost a year now, but they just got worse a couple of months ago. I was scheduled for a physical tomorrow morning. God, I thought I was losing my mind!"

"On the contrary," said Thalion, now entering the room and offering a palm-sized river stone to Mia, "You are gaining it."

She took the stone, finally turning Aspen's loose. He tucked it back into his shirt.

"That was very kind of you," said Thalion, a little brusquely. "You did not have to-"

Aspen shook his head. "I told her father I would bring her home safe and sound. I know that you are older than I, Thalion, but surely you remember how upsetting your Awakening was, at first? Blast tradition and decorum, I was not going to let her suffer when I could help."

Mia looked back and forth between them, wondering what they were talking about as she removed herself from Aspen's arms and leaned against the headboard feeling embarrassed and foolish. The strange sensations were beginning to fizzle in and out now, and the dizziness was all but gone.

Thalion sat down in the chair next to her bed as Aspen stood up. With a slight bow, the prince excused himself and began to leave the room.

"Aspen," Mia said, feeling the warmth of a blush rising to her cheeks. He stopped, turning to hear what she had to say. She thought a moment, hoping she had it right. "Diola lle."

He murmured something in response, bowed once more and left the room. For a few seconds she watched after him, thinking that he was, perhaps, the most beautiful being she had ever seen. When she snapped out of it, she felt even more embarrassed. She turned to Thalion who sat, barely able to suppress a knowing smile.

"What in the hell is happening to me?" she demanded.

"You aren't the first maiden to fall under his spell," he said, amused.

She gaped at the physician, speechless. "I'm not under anyone's spell! Am I?"

He laughed, reaching out and patting her arm. "No, no, of course not, my dear. I do apologize. You are simply Awakening. Your senses are deepening. Your nervous system is expanding and growing, and you are becoming an adult."

"I already am an adult!"

"Ai, yes. In many ways you are, but now… Let me see where to begin? I would venture to guess that you reached menarche about 8, 9 years ago?"

Mia nodded. "I thought it would never happen. I was 17. All my friends started waaaay before that."

"Ah," said Thalion, "You were right at the average age for our kind. You see, when Elves are born, they are very close in physiology to human beings. At puberty, a number of chemical reactions begin to occur, and the very structure of your cells begins to change. Your DNA begins to regenerate."

"And that's why you live for so long. Your DNA never stops regenerating," she guessed.

"Exactly. The change is nearly undetectable for many years. However, given your current symptoms, I would say that if you'd had that physical as planned, the attending physician would have been quite perplexed. Likely you would have been sent home on medical leave."

"How… how long does this last? I can't work when I'm like that, and they only gave me three months' leave."

"Mia…" Thalion sat back and gazed at her, levelly. "Awakening takes years. You've got at least another year of these sudden strange, unbalanced feelings. After that, you have a lot of learning to do. We all go through it. It's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about, but you will not be returning to active duty for some time, if ever. And certainly not for the United States. You are Eldar, and they haven't the medical technology to care for you if you are injured."

Mia slumped back against the headboard, feeling as if she had just been given a terrible career-ending diagnosis. And, in fact she had. She felt numb, suddenly unsure of how she should proceed with the rest of her life. In truth, she had never wanted to be a soldier, but then after 9/11 when her best friend's mother was killed at World Trade Center, that had changed. The two of them had enlisted together. He joined the infantry. She became a medic.

"I made a promise," she said quietly, "to a very good friend that I would serve my country until we got Bin Laden. It isn't a path that I ever thought I would take, Thalion, but when someone you love is murdered in cold blood, well…"

"I am sorry," he said. "It will take time to adjust to this new life. No one expects you to accept it all overnight." He paused, thinking. "Aspen's younger brother has a similar story to yours. Perhaps the two of you can help each other adjust."

"Perhaps," she sighed.

After Thalion had left her alone with instructions to sleep if she was able, she took advantage of the tiny shower, horrified at the amount of dirt that washed down the drain. Afterward, she found the little heart-shaped rose quartz pendant her sister had given her and put it on, reluctantly removing her dog tags. Then she sat down to brush out her hair, overwhelmed with melancholy when she realized there was no reason to braid it and put it back up again. She was no longer a soldier.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks again to all of my reviewers! I apologize for the long pause - sometimes life happens :). I own none of Tolkien's amazing characters, nor his universe, but I do own New Greenwood and all original characters. This story takes place in the modern-day and is based on the premise that several ships that set sail for Valinor somehow missed their mark and landed in North America. The Elven history and lore in the story are taken from a mixture of book, movie, and imagination. Thus, if you are a literalist, this might not be the most enjoyable story for you to read.

###

When Mia was finally able to sleep, she had the dream again. She walked a forest path behind a man with golden hair. Only this time she knew that it was an Elf who strode the path before her, in traditional garb. He turned his head slightly, and she could see one pointed ear peeking out from his braided hair. He had the tall, lithe build common to Elven men. A summer breeze tempered the warmth of the sun as they walked, and the rustle of leaves sounded all about them. A light floral scent filled the air.

"It's not much further now," said her companion.

She tilted her head. She had never heard him speak English before, and now that he had, his voice was so familiar. Hearing it made her feel happy.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

He turned around to face her, and her heart dropped into her stomach. "Home," he said. "We're going home."

"Bo?" she asked, reaching out to touch him. But, once again, the dream faded and Mia awoke in the darkened room. She sat up, now wide awake, and turned on the bedside lamp. It filled the room with soft light.

Well, it made sense, she told herself. She had just been talking about Bo, her best friend, with Thalion. She was on her way home. Leave it to her brain to mix all of that up with that other dream. She had to laugh, mostly at the fact that, last time she'd seen Bo, he had an army buzz cut. To see him with such long, shining hair was a joyful thing. He had worn it long in high school – an unspoken requirement for any guitar-playing lead singer in a rock and roll band. And man, was he good, with a voice that could melt the coldest heart.

Mia's smile faded as she stretched out her stiff, sore muscles. Communication could be difficult between two deployed soldiers, and she had not spoken to Bo in about six months. Last she knew, he had been serving in Afghanistan and didn't have email access. She hadn't had much time to think about it until now, but it seemed odd that she had heard nothing from him for so long. Her brow furrowed. Surely her mother had had news? She would have to ask after him the next time she called home.

Deciding she was done trying to sleep, Mia got out of bed and found a note on the bathroom door from Aspen. "If you would like, you may borrow clothes from the closet. My naneth (mother) will not mind, and you look to be close to her size." She took the note, then gathered her uniform out of the bathroom. It was dry now. She wondered what to do. The uniform was comfortable. It was hers. It gave her confidence and declared her a soldier.

Only… she wasn't really a soldier anymore, and no one would be applauding her for her service when this plane landed. Besides, was "soldier" the first impression she wanted to make on her birth father? Mia was proud of her service, but she did not want to define herself by it. She wanted Adar to see _her_ first, not her military status. As frightening as it was to think of meeting him, she didn't want to hide behind a desert-camo facade.

She faltered. She hated borrowing clothes. They never felt quite right.

Well, there was only one thing for it. She gathered the uniform up in her arms, buried her face in it, and gave a long sniff. Her nose wrinkled. "Ugh!" It still smelled of smoke, fire, and that medical smell that permeated the field hospital. So, she gently folded it, retrieving a few things from the pockets and setting them on the bedside table.

Hopefully there would be something suitable in the closet.

###

"Your daughter's flight lands at Elenor City at 8am tomorrow morning, Haldir." Legolas leaned forward. "I know you do not like to leave the Mountain these days, but if you want my advice you'll meet her there. It means a lot to have someone waiting for you after a long journey."

"The fires of Mt. Doom could not keep me away," answered Haldir. "What about Faraeth?"

"If it's all the same to you I would rather wait here," she said quietly, noting that there was an unmistakable aura of nervousness-bordering-on-fear about him. Surely the old marchwarden was not afraid of meeting his own daughter? "A two-hour drive is perfect to give you some time to get acquainted."

Haldir nodded, seeming to steel himself. "That sounds reasonable."

"Excellent. I also took the liberty of getting this for her." Legolas handed over a mobile phone. "It's already activated and charged. She's on my plan for now; we can switch it later, when you have time."

"A phone?"

"She will want to contact her adoptive family and her friends. You don't want her to feel isolated. Ask me how I know." Legolas looked pained. "I wish someone had given me the same advice when Rowan came home. He told me last night that he felt like a prisoner the first few weeks he was here."

Haldir studied his friend. "How is he, Legolas?"

"Rowan? Better, now that he has one of those." He motioned to the phone. "Better now that he's seen his adoptive father. The gentleman came last week for a time."

"How did that go?"

Legolas shook his head. "Ai, he is a broken man. Rowan was very sad for him, but…" The king smiled. "But my son is healing well. He has been up and about for a month now, and only needs a cane once in a while."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Legolas was standing up to leave. "You will meet him soon. I hope our families will spend much time together now that I am back."

Haldir grinned. "You can count on it. I have missed you, my friend."

The two embraced again, and then Legolas left, nodding his farewell to Faraeth before padding away down the hall in his bare feet.

After he had gone, Faraeth motioned to Haldir's plate. "You'll need your strength tomorrow. Eat up."

"Ai, you are right." He sighed.

"Try not to worry. You can be sure she's just as nervous as you are, if not more."

"I cannot even imagine what she must be feeling," he agreed.

Faraeth hid a smile when he passed over the sandwich and salad and went straight for the Twinkie. Just as he bit into it, the doorbell rang again.

She stood. "I'll take care of it. You stay here and eat."

He didn't argue as she went to let Pilinir know that Haldir was unavailable. As it turned out, however, Haldir was not needed. It was a delivery of a large parcel for Mia Avery c/o Haldir DeLorien, The Baen Orod, New Greenwood.

"It came in overnight," explained the messenger, a young Cherokee man that Faraeth recognized from her earlier journey up the mountain. "Apparently it got rushed through customs, and when we got it down at the Mountain-base, we thought it must be important so I brought it right up. Figured we could take your horse and alpacas back down with us too."

She took the parcel with Pilinir's help. It was quite large. The messenger then handed her two additional Fed-ex envelopes, one addressed to Mia, and the other to Haldir, both from Michael Avery, Sr. She signed for them and carried them upstairs, Pilinir following close behind with the larger package.

###

The Queen of New Greenwood kept a collection of beautiful clothes on her private jet. Mia stood, completely baffled, in front of the open closet, not even knowing where to begin. She peeked at the tags on several dresses and nearly fell over. Almost everything was a Faraeth original design. She had never in her wildest dreams thought that she would be able to touch a Faraeth creation, let alone wear one. Now she had her pick of about 10 of them. Her stomach gave a little flutter and she could not resist a gleeful happy dance, complete with a girlie giggle.

It did not take her long to get down to business. She hummed "Someday My Prince Will Come" as she sorted through the wardrobe, feeling for a moment like she had fallen headfirst into a fairy-tale. Then she found The One: a simple A-line dress in pale pink, layered with a sheer sage overdress that split below the bust. Elegant as it was, it was the simplest garment in the wardrobe and it suited her perfectly.

Mia looked in the mirror and smiled at the fact that her tattoo was visible for the first time since she'd been deployed 8 months ago. A flock of colorful butterflies began on top of her right foot and spiraled upward to her knee. Each one represented something important in her life: an event or a person. She would have to add a new one soon, for the new life she was about to begin.

Wondering if there were any good tattoo artists in New Greenwood, she sought out appropriate shoes and found a pair of ballet flats that matched well enough. They were a half-size too big, so she stuffed toilet paper in the toes so she would not step out of them while walking. There was a little matching handbag next to the shoes and she put her few possessions into that: her passport, dog tags, photo of her family, knotted rosary, pack of breath mints, and the $100 bill she kept on her at all times per her father's instructions.

"Now I feel almost human again," she muttered to herself. "Or, Elven, I guess. Female, at any rate." She brushed out her hair and pulled the front of it back, securing it with a butterfly clip to keep it out of her eyes. Then she sat on the foot of the bed, lonely but suddenly shy without her uniform, trying to get her courage up to join the others in the common room.

###

Thalion turned at the sound of his patient's voice, thinking at first that he must have imagined it. He should not have awoken yet; not for two more hours.

"Tathariel." Aranu licked his lips. "Is she…?"

"Sleeping in the next room," said Thalion, "safe and sound, thanks to your quick thinking."

"I want to see her," he rasped. It was obviously a chore just to speak those few words.

"Ai you don't believe me, do you?"

"No."

Thalion chuckled. "Rest, my friend. She is fine."

"Tathariel," demanded the patient. "Then rest."

He looked down at his charge and shook his head, knowing Aranu's stubborn streak was not something to be easily overcome. "I will see if she is awake."

Aranu did not answer, save for the approving tilt of his head.

Thalion stepped out the door just in time to see Mia emerge from her room wearing one of Queen Elenath's dresses. She had chosen one of the simpler gowns he'd ever seen the queen wear and looked quite charming. He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Thalion, I don't look ridiculous do I?"

"Much less so than you did in that uniform," he answered, pausing when he saw her brow wrinkle, as if she was unsure if that was a compliment. "You look delightful," he clarified. "It is very pretty."

She seemed to take his word for it. "It feels strange to wear regular clothes again… Though… I've never worn anything as amazing as this dress."

Thalion shrugged, knowing the queen's reputation for dressing well. He knew no more than that, having never concerned himself with fashion. "Mia, Aranu has woken up and is asking to see you. Would you come in, just for a moment?"

She approached him. "Of course. Why does he want me?"

He shook his head and chuckled again. "He does not trust me when I tell him that you are well. He wants to know that the mission was successful."

Mia stepped into the dim room behind Thalion. From the bed, two eyes the color of a storm-tossed ocean looked up at them, shadowed with pain. Still, Aranu smiled when he saw her, and then closed his eyes again.

She sat next to him and gently touched his hand. "I'm here, Aranu. Mission accomplished."

His fingers curled around her hand. "Thalion… pain."

"I daren't give you more, my friend, or we will run out before reaching New Greenwood. I am sorry."

Aranu's brow furrowed. His breathing had became more uneven, but he said nothing else.

"I have morphine," said Mia. Her eyes were filled with worry.

Thalion shook his head.

"Ibuprofen?"

"No, Mia."

"Acetaminophen? Naproxen?" Her voice grew more agitated with the naming of each drug.

Thalion shook his head again. "They wouldn't even take the edge off in the doses we can tolerate."

"Goddamnit, why didn't you come fully stocked?"

The physician placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her. He could see her father's temper coming out now. "Mia, most of my supply was with me and was destroyed in the explosions. It is cased in glass; not the best for combat, but we are a peaceful nation, for the most part, and do not live in a state of constant war-readiness. It was all I had to bring at such short notice."

"I'll be fine," said Aranu, his voice low and weak. "Just… don't want to be alone." A tear had formed at the outer corner of his eye.

"I won't leave," she assured him, reaching up to brush the tear away. Then to Thalion, "What about Reiki?"

Reiki. Thalion had heard of it. It was a type of energy work practiced by humankind; mere child's play when compared with similar Elven methods. But the Elven methods required true earth contact. He nodded. "It can't hurt. Where did you learn it?"

"Massage school," she replied, moving to the head of Aranu's bed and kneeling there. She made a sign in the air above the patient, then placed her hands gently on the top of his head. "I've used it often as a medic… when there is nothing else that can be done. It's very calming."

Within about 20 minutes, Aranu was sleeping, albeit restlessly, once more.

"Well done, Mia," said Thalion. He watched, intrigued as she acted as a sort of lightning rod. He could see the white light enter in through her head, and travel through her body and out through her hands to Aranu. Elven children gifted in healing often played games with such energy; Mia was using it to calm a patient. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Exhausted. With as little sleep as I've gotten I'm not surprised, but I just can't sleep anymore."

He gestured for her to follow him out into the hallway, and she did so after drawing another symbol in the air. The energy transferred to it and continued flowing to Aranu as they walked away. "As you get older you won't need as much sleep," he explained, leading her toward the common room. "You must learn to listen to your body and respect what it is telling you. Your need for sleep will vary during the Awakening. Sometimes you will need much. Sometimes little. Would you like something to eat?"

"Please."

He smiled as she uncertainly took his offered arm, and the two of them walked into the common room.

###

The package from General Avery to Haldir had contained a DVD entitled "For Mia's Birth Family" and a $20 bill. Though curious, he waited until late that evening after Faraeth had gone to bed before popping the disc into the DVD player in his living room.

It began with a black screen, over which white script flowed: "To Haldir DeLorien: We cannot give you back the years that you lost with Mia, but we can share some of those moments that every parent remembers with pride. Here is a DVD album we have filmed and created for you through the years, knowing that some day our little girl would go searching for her birth family. While you await her return, enjoy these scenes from her life. Yours, The Avery Family."

Black faded to white and music started to play. A sweet song about the love shared between parent and child. And then a picture faded in. Tathariel, his baby daughter just as he remembered her, was being handed to a woman whose joy shone bright in the tears that flowed down her smiling face. This was the woman his daughter called "mother."

The years flowed by on the DVD: His daughter's first steps, her silly baby-laughter, her first dance recital; Baptism, First Communion, and Confirmation; her first day of school, her first piano recital. It went on and on, through school dances and formals; massage school, boot camp and graduation. Then, there were pictures and video of her on the field of battle.

It appeared she had been featured on a documentary during her first deployment. There she was, only 22, an M16 in one hand and a medical kit in the other, running toward a fallen comrade. Haldir cringed, hearing explosions and gunfire around her while she worked to save the soldier's life. Her hands were so quick and sure; her manner calm and compassionate as the soldier regained consciousness. Haldir could hear the conversation:

"It's bad, ain't it, Doc?"

"Yes, but you're going to be fine."

"I'm dying aren't I?" The soldier grimaced in pain. Mia gave him an injection, then continued to work on his wound. The gunfire grew louder, and Mia ducked. Her hands never stopped moving.

"Not on my watch. You've got a baby girl arriving soon. I won't let you miss that."

The video faded then to a crowded airport "4 months later", and a line of soldiers arriving home to the cheers and applause of all present. Mia was about midway through the group. When she saw the cameraman she shouted, broke into a radiant smile and jogged over, being caught up in the embrace of her adoptive mother, an older boy of Asian descent who spoke using sign language, and a younger girl with black hair and dark eyes. The younger girl was crying with joy; the camera shook and went sideways when Mia turned her attention to the one holding it, and then righted and panned to a young man in a wheelchair. He was missing one leg at the knee and several fingers on one hand. Behind him a pretty young woman stood, holding a baby girl.

Haldir recognized him as the soldier in the previous scene. So he had survived.

"We named her Mia, Doc," said the man, his voice thick with emotion, indicating the baby as Mia bent to embrace him. "After you."

The scene faded to black and text began to scroll once more. "Mia never wanted to be a soldier, but she excelled as one. As a medic, she has helped so many to come home. Now it is her turn. With your vast wilderness, beaches, and cities, we know she will love New Greenwood. We pray that she also will love you, her father. May God bless you both as you reunite…. Oh, and buy her a cheeseburger from us on your way home from the airport. It has always been our tradition after deployment."

Haldir could only sit and stare at the blue screen of his television for a long time after the DVD finished. His daughter was coming home. In a matter of hours, she would be with him. In a matter of hours! He closed his eyes, hurriedly wiping away the tears that fell, and then finally retired to bed. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered where, exactly, he could buy a cheeseburger, especially at 8 in the morning.

###


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Apologizing for the delay! I lost my job two weeks ago and have been in a scramble to find a new one. I did find one, and I start tomorrow! To all of my reviewers, I cannot thank you enough. I own none of Tolkien's amazing characters, nor his universe, but I do own New Greenwood and all original characters. This story takes place in the modern-day and is based on the premise that several ships that set sail for Valinor somehow missed their mark and landed in North America. The Elven history and lore in the story are taken from a mixture of book, movie, and imagination. Thus, if you are a literalist, this might not be the most enjoyable story for you to read.

###

"A cheeseburger?" asked Faraeth, who had risen before the sun to see Haldir off. "I don't know, at this time of the morning. If her flight's delayed a couple of hours, there is a McDonald's in the tourist district."

"May the Valar help me if her flight is delayed even five minutes," he muttered, looking down at himself and smoothing his garments. He had donned his full ceremonial robes for the occasion. "This is not too much, is it?"

Faraeth smiled and looked over him with a critical eye. The silver-gray robe trimmed in royal blue was quite dashing, as was the blue cloak he wore over it. "Since I had no time to design something for you, Haldir, I suppose it will do."

Haldir's brow furrowed and he looked as if he might turn back to his closet.

"I'm joking," she said. "You look very handsome. But you will be far too warm in that cloak before day's end. It's hot this time of year down in the flatlands, don't forget."

He nodded. "I remember. But, for now, I am comfortable."

Just then, Pilinir and the rest of Haldir's personal guard reported for duty downstairs, and Faraeth and Haldir descended to join them. Faraeth observed them for a few seconds in their black suits, sunglasses, and earpieces.

"Now they," she said, "Might be a bit much. Mia might find your 'men in black' a little intimidating."

"They are intimidating." Haldir's voice was low and dangerous. "However, for the most part, they will keep a discreet distance."

"The rebellion is over, Haldir." She spoke softly, hoping not to provoke his well-known temper. "Maybe if you only brought one or two of them…"

His expression did not soften. "One does not suddenly throw all caution to the wind after 20-odd years of death threats and near misses. It's going to be a media circus there today. My daughter will be protected. Pilinir and my guard have sworn to this."

"Her safety is our primary concern," agreed Pilinir. "We will not intimidate or scare the child."

Faraeth nodded. "Of course you know what is best for your family. Forgive me."

Haldir allowed a smile to return to his countenance, and Faraeth's heart skipped a beat to see how quickly his anger was replaced with sincere gentleness. "There is nothing to forgive, Faraeth," he said, bowing slightly. "Please excuse my harshness. I know you are right… Only, it sometimes takes time for my heart to catch up with my mind."

She waved his apology off. "How about this? I'll have cheeseburgers ready for your lunch when you arrive home. I'm sure that I can find what I need at market."

"You needn't go to that trouble. I never intended that you should become a live-in maid and cook!"

She stepped closer to him and laid one small hand on his forearm. "You intended that I should help you make your daughter welcome, and that's what I'm doing. Besides, I enjoy spending time in the kitchen and consider it a luxury to do so. It would be my pleasure."

He finally agreed and then turned at the sound of the doorbell. The horses had arrived to carry them down to the mountain-base. There, he knew, a small motorcade waited to take him to his daughter.

###

To Mia's surprise, the soldiers on the plane with her seemed much more at ease now that she had replaced her uniform with a dress. Although her tattoo did draw some surprised looks, no one asked her about it, nor stared for too long. Thalion settled her with a tray of bread, cheese, and fruit before excusing himself to look after Aranu again. 

"You'll tell me if I'm needed?" she asked.

"Of course."

The remainder of the flight was spent in light conversation and, to Mia's delight, a good deal of singing. When the pilot announced they were in US Airspace, the atmosphere on the plane turned to one of celebration. They were almost home after a successful mission.

Mia stood on the giant window in the floor and gazed down at what must be New York City, trying to pinpoint DC and her home. It was early dawn; the sun was just beginning to rise. Somewhere down there, her family was waking up, wondering where she was and what she was doing. She knew she would see them in a couple of weeks, but it still felt strange to be so close without that much-anticipated reunion.

Her thoughts turned then to the man waiting for her now in New Greenwood. How long had he been anticipating his reunion with her? Twenty-six years and some-odd months. She worried her lower lip. How should she greet him? Would he be pleased with her, or disappointed? What does one say to a father one has never met?

This was all very sudden, and very scary. From what little she had seen of him in print and on television, Haldir DeLorien was a solemn tower of a man. What if he was so somber all the time, and never smiled? What if she couldn't stand him? What if he couldn't stand her?

"A … coin for your thoughts?" asked Menelas, coming up beside her.

She shook herself out of her reverie. "It's nothing," she said, "I'm just nervous."

"Ah. I think that Haldir is nervous too. Does that feel you better?"

She smiled at his mix-up of words. "It makes me feel better."

"Makes you feel better," he repeated with a nod.

"Menelas… How do you greet someone in your language?"

It was the elder's turn to correct now. "In _our_ language," he said, "yours and mine, we say 'mae govannen.' In my language, my mother's tongue, it is 'osiyo.'"

"I thought there was only one Elvish language spoken," she said. "Are there dialects?"

Menelas shook his head. "My mother was Cherokee."

About ten questions leaped into Mia's mind at that revelation, but she was cut off from any of them when her companion added, "I confuse you. Forgive me. Long ago, there are – were - different Elven languages. They mixed together and now we have only one language. The greeting in that language is 'mae govannen.'"

"Mae govannen," she repeated. Then, "Mae govannen, Adar?"

He smiled. "'Adar' means 'father.' It is…" he thought for a moment. "It is formal, yes? 'Ada' means 'father' also, but it is not formal."

When in doubt, err on the side of formal. At least, that's what her mother had always taught her. The last thing she wanted to do was step off this plane and say the Elven equivalent of, "Hey, Daddy-o," to the former prime minister of New Greenwood. "Mae govannen, Adar." She turned the phrase over in her mind, endeavoring to memorize it even as the pilot made an announcement.

"He says that we land in one hour. Please excuse me. I must ready."

All parties were moving about the cabin now, securing luggage and re-packing whatever diversions they had brought with them. Mia simply tried to stay out of the way as the entire plane, aside from the room where Aranu was, was cleaned from top to bottom. She was dismissed each time she attempted to help. After a time, a bag was handed her containing her uniform and boots, and Aspen took it from her and stowed it as well.

"I will keep this safe for you," he said. "You will not want to carry it, I am sure."

"But I'm perfectly capable of carrying it!"

He grinned. "It won't match your lovely dress. My mother would never forgive me if I allowed it."

She laughed. "I guess I can't expect the Queen of New Greenwood to understand the bond between a soldier and her boots!"

"On the contrary. She would understand such a bond quite well. Though, more perhaps, the bond between a warrior and her weapon." They settled themselves in the seats at the front of the plane and buckled themselves in. "She is the bearer of Lyndria, after all, and fought many battles in the Old World."

"Lyndria?"

"A sword," he explained. "A most magnificent weapon. In ancient days, it used to speak and had mystical powers. He or she who bore the Sword was known as Protector of the Elves. You must ask my mother about it. She will tell all."

###

Haldir arrived at the airport half an hour early, was given clearance through security, and stood waiting on the tarmac. While he watched everything as it unfolded, his guards kept an eye on him and all who came near him.

The first fifteen minutes that he stood there, it was noisy. The air was full of the roar of jet engines, but then all grew quiet. He suspected that air traffic had been halted to make the area more secure.

A few minutes passed, and the quiet was crushed as a medical helicopter landed nearby. Haldir's heart sank a little, remembering that this was not an altogether joyful occasion, for they had almost lost Aranu.

Aranu, the firstborn of the New World, held a great deal of the former prime minister's respect. Haldir had watched the younger Elf grow up; had served with him in several battles, conflicts, and wars. Aranu was a linguist, and Haldir had never known anyone with such a command of language. At last count, he was fluent in 45 of them and knew the basics of countless others. He was an invaluable asset to New Greenwood's government and had been one of Haldir's closest advisors during his time in office. He was also one of his most trusted friends.

Haldir looked away from the chopper in time to see the current prime minister's motorcade arrive. A moment later Raion Bowsmith, the man himself, greeted him and offered his congratulations.

"This should be your moment of glory, for it is all of your hard work that now comes to fruition. How unfortunate that your term ended before this day," said Raion warmly.

Haldir chuckled, "I disagree, my friend. If I were still prime minister, I would not be bringing my daughter home to the quiet of the Mountain. I would be bringing her into this city with all of its noise and bustle; and I would have scarcely a moment to spare for her. This day is just as it should be in that regard."

Both were quiet for a few minutes as Raion surveyed the scene before him. "I'm told that Elladan himself is part of the medical team that awaits your daughter's plane," he said, finally, nodding toward the group gathering around a gurney that had been lowered from the helicopter. "Aranu's wounds must be quite grave."

"I do not know the details," said Haldir, "but I am thankful to him. My daughter…" his voice trailed off as his sharp eyes caught the speck of a plane far off in the distance.

"Will be here very, very soon," Raion finished for him, also watching the aircraft approach. "I cannot imagine your joy! Your dear Tathariel, home at last!"

The media was beginning to close in on him. Security directed them back several feet, but Haldir could still hear their shutters clicking; could see their cameras rolling. He had arranged for a brief press conference following the landing, to encourage a less circus-like atmosphere at the event itself and so far it appeared to be working.

"She is called 'Mia' now," Haldir told his friend. "But maybe with time…" He seemed to be having a hard time finishing sentences, suddenly. The plane was getting nearer. He found that he'd placed his hand over his heart, as if doing so would stop it from pounding so. He also found that, true to Faraeth's word, he was growing rather warm under his cloak. He pushed it back behind him and felt immediately better. He could see the plane clearly now. It was entering the circular flight path over the airport.

Raion smiled. "Ah, mere moments now, my friend. I do not wish to intrude. I will step aside."

Haldir nodded, sparing a very brief smile before going back to watching the aircraft as it descended lower and lower. His hand remained over his heart; indeed now he thought it might leap out of his chest. How he wished, now, that he had asked Legolas to be here for this occasion or begged Faraeth to come along! To stand alone at a time like this was almost overwhelming.

The plane touched down. It was a perfect, beautiful landing. _Oh! Merethiel! My love, if you could be here!_ He thought. His eyes burned, and he blinked back tears, quickly getting hold of himself as the plane taxied near.

###

"Welcome to Elanor City, New Greenwood." The announcement came over the plane's PA system in English, for her own benefit, Mia guessed. "Current time is eight-oh-three in the morning. Current temperature 78 degrees and rising. Partly cloudy skies with a chance of thunderstorms later this morning." There was a pause, then an announcement in Elvish.

"They will come for Aranu first," said Aspen, but Mia hardly heard him. Her gaze was fixed out the window already.

She could see him there; knew right away who he was. Haldir DeLorien stood on the Tarmac, dressed in beautifully tailored robes, his fair hair blowing in the gentle wind. Mia could see him, could almost see the flash of his eyes; eyes that so resembled her own.

She had met celebrities, dignitaries, and government officials before and was always surprised by how much smaller they seemed in real life. This was not the case with her adar. He was every bit as tall and powerful as she had imagined him from the pictures and film clips she had seen. She felt herself shrink back a little in light of his physical stature, startling when Aspen placed his hand gently on her arm. She looked at him.

"Ai, yes, that is him. But you know it already, don't you? He has waited many long years for this moment, as have we all."

"I don't know if that's comforting or frightening," she said, her voice only a wisp of its usual strength. "He's so… tall. And… stern-looking."

A hydraulic lift was being towed toward the door of the airplane now, and a medical team sprang into view nearby, waiting for entrance.

"Your father can be stern. In fact he can be as scary as hell when he wants to be. But, he is also most kind-hearted," said Aspen, standing as the medical team entered with the gurney. He gave them some terse directions toward the back of the plane.

No one else made a move until Aranu was wheeled out, barely conscious. Then all of his comrades stood at attention. Mia joined them, and as he went past her, their eyes met for a brief moment. He smiled, the tiniest, almost imperceptible smile, and then he was gone. Less than two minutes later, as she queued to exit the plane, she heard the chopper take off and closed her eyes, sending up a quick prayer for him.

Aspen was, as always by her side. "Mia, will you allow me the privilege?" He offered his arm.

She gazed up at him, uncertain.

"I will escort you to your adar if you like, and stand beside you until you feel secure," he continued. "I will not leave your side until you ask it of me."

"You're Prince of New Greenwood." She placed her hand lightly into the crook of his arm. "Surely you have your own entourage waiting for you?"

"Only a small security detail, see?" He pointed out the window, down the tarmac to three elves who stood at attention. "Your adar has one too. They might check you for weapons. Make sure you hand over any that you have. Pilinir – the one there with the dark hair – has an uncanny ability to find ones that are hidden."

"I don't like to be unarmed," she said quietly.

He chuckled. "Believe me, those five who arrived with your father are armed heavily enough. And they will give their lives to defend yours should the need arise. Once it becomes evident you're not out for Haldir's blood, they'll return your weapons."

Before Mia had the time to protest further, she found herself on the lift with all of her companions, being lowered slowly, at last, to earth. There was fanfare and applause, but mostly, there was that stability that she had missed during her hours in flight. Stepping down onto the tarmac, she suddenly felt much stronger; more confident. There was a definite breeze here. It chilled her a little, but she hardly felt it as she looked around at the trees and smiled up at Aspen. "Wow, everything is so green here."

He did not have a chance to answer as the others dispersed and Pilinir approached them.

Pilinir, in his black suit and sunglasses did not smile. The pointed ears that peeked out from beneath his dark, braided hair did not change the fact that Mia knew his type well. Her adoptive father was a general, and she was no stranger to these security details. She had a lot of respect for them, and, on more than one occasion, had been extremely grateful for them.

"Miss DeLorien," said Pilinir with a slight bow. "May I be the first to welcome you home, on behalf of your father?"

"Thank you, sir," she spoke softly, careful to keep her hands visible and at her sides.

"Lord Aspen, as always, it is a pleasure." Pilinir's bow was a bit deeper this time.

"Likewise," said the prince, smiling.

"Have you any weapons?" he asked Mia.

Aspen began to empty his person of a veritable arsenal of weapons.

"It is not necessary, My Lord," said Pilinir.

"It is," he answered. "If Haldir's own daughter may not approach while armed, then neither may I."

"As you wish," said the guard.

Mia tried not to stare. Where Aspen had hidden all of his weapons, she had no clue, but the cache included two handguns and at least three different knives. He also handed over the bag that contained her uniform and boots – where most of her own weapons were hidden.

She opened her purse and handed over her sheathed tactical knife. Then stood, as calmly as she could, under Pilinir's perusal.

"Miss DeLorien," he said quietly, "Each moment your father waits is the worst sort of torture for him. Surely you would not be cruel enough to require a full search. I need _all_ of your weapons, please." He looked pointedly at the bodice of her dress for just an instant before averting his gaze for decency's sake.

"Oh," she stammered, blushing a little. He was good. Really good. "I'm sorry, I forgot. Please excuse me." She turned away, trying to maintain some modesty, reached into her bra and produced a small iridescent folding knife. There was a stir in the crowd – was it laughter or shock? Perhaps a little of both. She couldn't tell and tried not to care. Pilinir held out his hand to take the knife and she placed it there. "Please, take care. It was a gift from my Dad."

He nodded to her, finally sparing her a genuine smile. "Of course, my Lady. I promise it will be safe with me. Now, you may pass."

He stepped aside, allowing her a full view of her adar. Haldir had turned aside to remove his blue cloak, handing it off to his driver, who promptly returned to one of the limos parked nearby. The crowd had fallen silent now, save for the sound of camera shutters. She met her father's gaze and felt herself go utterly numb. Though he was only a few feet away now she found herself unequal to the task of putting one foot in front of the other.

Aspen offered his arm and she took it. Her father's eyes were so blue. Fathomless blue, like a calm lake reflecting a clear, deep afternoon sky. The intensity of love that she saw in them made her catch her breath. Aspen's hand closed over hers in the crook of his arm. "All right?" he asked.

The force of her feelings; of the colors; of the look in her father's eyes made her wonder for a moment if she had shifted. But that telltale glow was absent, so she guessed she had not. She was simply stricken with the power of it all. She managed to turn her gaze to Aspen and, sensing him to be all calm confidence, she nodded. "All right."

In her mind, she counted the ten long strides it took to reach Haldir, trying to keep herself calm. Then, face to face with him, she placed her hands in his offered ones. His were so warm; her own so cold. Concern crept into his eyes.

This was the moment. This was her birth father. All thought fled from her mind, save one – the phrase she had learned from Menelas. She took a breath, smiled, and said it. "Mae govannen, Adar."

"Tathariel." His voice was full of emotion. "Mia…. Mae govannen." He seemed unsure. One hand came up as if to touch her face, then fell. He spoke a few words to her that she could not understand. Then, in beautifully accented English, "Forgive me. I expected a soldier and they have brought me a princess. Your beauty strikes me senseless, my daughter."

He opened his arms, inviting her into an embrace that she eagerly accepted, allowing his warmth to completely surround her. "Welcome home," he murmured in her ear, and she felt as if she had, indeed come home in a way that she never had before.

She had to stand on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, even as he still held her. "I find it difficult to let you go," he admitted, loosening his grip on her at last. "My dear, you are so cold. Are you well?" His fingers traced briefly over the angry red scar on her forehead.

"It was 105 when we left Iraq," she said, "It is much cooler here. I should have chosen a warmer dress."

"Ai, never fear." Haldir called to his driver again as Mia turned back to see where Aspen was. She wanted to thank him.

She was surprised to find him still right there, less than three feet away. His eyes shone with joy. "Thank you Aspen. I think I'm OK now on my own."

He nodded and turned to go, but she reached out to stop him. "I will see you again?" she asked.

"Most assuredly," he said. "I will be at the press conference in a few minutes; then to my father's house which is very near to yours."

Haldir had turned his attention back to her now, offering his cloak to her then wrapping it around her. It was the most luxurious, warm, soft thing she had ever touched.

"Come," he said. "We will talk to the press inside for a few minutes if you are not too tired. Then I shall take you home. Ai! I almost forgot." He reached into an inner pocket in his robes and brought out a mobile phone. "This is for you. Perhaps you would like to call your father and mother to let them know you have arrived safely?"

She did so as they walked, then placed the phone in her purse and tried to get her bearings as they entered a large conference room inside the airport.

Mia was offered coffee as she sat at the head table, where her adar had directed her. He then sat down on her right.

"Do you have tea?" she asked.

The woman who had offered nodded and disappeared. Mia hoped that she would return with something good and strong. Maybe a nice English Breakfast. She was not disappointed as a small tea service was placed before her with a familiar PG Tips pyramid bag on the side. She dropped the bag into the teapot and glanced at the clock. It was just past 8:20 in the morning. Aspen entered the room and sat on her left.

A few minutes passed before the press conference started. Mia poured a cup of tea, stirred in a packet of sugar and some milk and sat back, closing her eyes as she took a sip. It was uncommonly good. Her first proper cup of tea after deployment always was.

Haldir stood to address the gathered press. " The conference will be held in English," he said. "Questions answered as time allows. Each of you was given a number as you entered. We shall start with #1."

The press was mostly interested in Mia. Where had she been when she found out she was Eldar? How did she react? Had she any clue that she was different before then? Why weren't her adoptive parents here to meet her? What was is like to serve in the United States Army? It went on and on in a similar manner until #25 came forth to ask her how severe Aranu's injuries were, and how the injuries had occurred.

"He is gravely wounded," she said, "I was unconscious when the injury occurred, so I do not know. Perhaps Lt. Aspen can give more information?"

The Lieutenant nodded. "Aranu's injuries are substantial. The worst is a compound fracture of the femur with arterial damage and significant blood loss. A transfusion was performed with Mia's help on the flight to Balad Air Base. As to the how…" he glanced at Mia. "The incident occurred at 1600 hours in the dining hall. It began with a large explosion, followed immediately with volley of grenades. Mia had been dazed in the first explosion and was unaware of what had occurred directly after. Most of us instinctively did what we have been trained to do and immediately took whatever cover we could. However, Aranu used the time he had to topple a table and himself over Mia to protect her, leaving himself exposed when the explosions happened.

Mia watched her adar's hand clench; then she turned her gaze back to Aspen, incredulous but afraid to say anything in front of the press. She had not known about the grenades, or about Aranu's bravery. He had saved her life, and in doing so had very nearly lost his own.

There was a short pause. Then Haldir spoke up. "We have time for one more question."

A reporter stood and came forward, and Mia felt Haldir tense even more beside her. She looked over at him and quickly came to the conclusion that he did not like the reporter in the least bit. She very shortly found out why.

The Elven man had sharp features, shoulder-length brown hair, and eyes that were so dark that they appeared to be black in this light. He spoke with derision, and in Elvish so that she could not understand him. Aspen leaned nearer to her, to paraphrase what he was saying.

"Mr. Rathford is a political blogger," he said quietly to her. "One that has always opposed your adar's party, and most of his policies. He is… quite sarcastically… insisting that the rebellion was mishandled and that the removal of Eldar children caused far more damage than it prevented, as evidenced by-" He suddenly stopped and stood up, pounding the table in anger as Haldir did the same.

Mia looked first at her adar, then at Aspen. Momentarily her gaze fell on the sneering reporter. She knew his type – all prickly bravado, always trying to get a rise out of people. He had succeeded with her companions. She wondered what it was he had said to rankle them so. Both spoke angry words that Mia could not understand even as he began to approach her with a piece of paper. She discerned the US Army insignia and the words "Casualty List" before it was snatched away by one of her father's guards. It was her turn to spring to her feet, causing her companions to fall silent in surprise.

Mia held out her hand to receive the paper. "I wish to have it, please."

"But Mia," said Aspen, "It's-"

"I know what it is," she interrupted flatly, and then glared at the reporter. "If you think I will tolerate the names of my fallen comrades to be used as a threat against my adar's joy, you are sadly mistaken."

Appearing to be somewhat stunned, Haldir nodded to his guard who returned the paper to Mr. Rathford. Mia then held out her hand to receive it from the surprised journalist, folded it in half and handed it to her father who then tucked it into his robes, obviously relieved that she did not pause to read it.

"It is information I would have sought out at my first opportunity, so thank you for saving me the trouble," she said to the glowering Mr. Rathford. "However, you ought to be ashamed for coming in here uninvited and turning the joyous event of a private citizen into a platform to express your political views."

The Elf so addressed began to bluster about the wrongs inflicted on New Greenwood by Prime Minister DeLorien, but Mia held up her hands and would not hear him.

"My adar is no longer prime minister. Any wrongs he committed while in office, perceived or real, are not my concern today. Nor are they his. The fact that you stand before me, passionate about your cause, attests that you do have a heart. Use it! Leave us be for now and I will absolutely hear your views at another more appropriate time, once I am more acclimated to New Greenwood."

If she had paused at that moment to look at Aspen and her adar, she would have seen stark surprise and pride, respectively. As it was, her eyes were fixed on the offending Elf who, now seemingly speechless, gave a slight bow and backed away. "I will hold you to that, youngling."

As he did so, Mia took her seat again, suddenly exhausted and thoroughly chilled. She didn't realize how shaken she was until she reached for her cup of tea and saw the trembling of her hands. Her companions also noticed this and dismissed the conference at once. Mia finished her cup of tea as the press filed out of the room.

###


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Apologizing again for the delay! My new job is incredible, but it keeps me very busy. I've been working some 6-day weeks. Fortunately, I'm told that things will slow down in September and not get super busy like this again until next June . To all of my reviewers: I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks so much for taking the time to review!

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's amazing characters, nor his universe, but I do own New Greenwood and all original characters. This story takes place in the modern-day and is based on the premise that several ships that set sail for Valinor somehow missed their mark and landed in North America. The Elven history and lore in the story are taken from a mixture of book, movie, and imagination. Thus, if you are a literalist, this might not be the most enjoyable story for you to read.

###

The whole feeling of Mia's arrival changed after that. What had seemed a friendly, low-key event had suddenly turned serious. She and Haldir were surrounded by security, rushed through the airport corridors and out through a side door while flashbulbs went off around them. Haldir glowered now at the press while Mia simply kept her eyes forward and her hands locked around her adar's arm, trying not to be left behind by his long, powerful strides. She was glad now for the tissues she'd shoved into her shoes to keep them from falling off, because at this speed she would likely have lost one otherwise.

Emerging outside into bright sunlight, Mia lost her breath all at once as a loud "pop" sounded in her ears. Thinking they had come under fire, she threw herself downward, trying to pull Haldir with her, and found herself instantly scooped up in his arms. She then noticed that strange aura surrounding everything. Colors had deepened; sounds had taken on additional dimension. It was the Shifting again. She scrunched her eyes closed and buried her face in Haldir's robes, overwhelmed by the intensity of everything as another camera flashed and a jet roared in for a landing. God, if she could just get back to being her normal, strong, capable self again! What must Haldir think of her now?

"Did you trip?" he was asking her, a bit of a chuckle in his voice. Something in the sound of it comforted her, as did the subtle earthy scent of him. It brought to mind a bright, airy forest and made her feel young; young enough to snuggle closer to him like a child.

"Shifted," she said. "Sorry." Reporters were shouting questions, but Mia felt surprisingly protected. Until now she had always dismissed the blood-connection between parent and child, but feeling this way with her own birth father made her reconsider. She typically was not this quick to trust.

"Ah, don't worry. We will be in a quieter place soon," he said.

A few short moments later, after the sound of a car door slamming, it grew blessedly silent save for a few voices: those of Haldir and three of his guards. She was lowered into a comfortable seat and opened her eyes again. The limo had beige leather seating along one side and across the back, with lots of open floor space. There was a tiny refrigerator and a flat screen television against the opposite wall along with a full bank of windows. The simplicity of its design made her feel safe. She began to calm down until she reached for the rose quartz pendant she had donned on the airplane, only to find it missing. She clutched at her neck and then patted herself down under Haldir's cloak in case it had fallen into her dress. A second later, the car door opened again and Aspen looked in, dangling something from his hand – her missing necklace. She reached out for it, and he covered her hand with both of his as he met her eyes.

"It fell off as you left the conference room. Are you all right?"

Mia managed to nod, trying not to stare. His eyes seemed to draw her in when she was like this, and it unsettled her. "Thanks. Diolla lle."

"You are most welcome, my lady." He turned his attention to Haldir. "Get her out of here. Rathford's got the press whipped up into a frenzy."

Haldir's brow went up and he nodded, obviously no longer used to taking commands from anyone, royalty or no. "As you wish, Your Royal Highness."

Aspen shot a dubious glance at Haldir and was gone before Mia could beg him to stay. The sound of the car door slamming shattered the peace she had gained in Haldir's arms, and she covered her ears. "Oh God, please stop," she breathed, feeling like the world was encroaching on her and she could not escape. The vibrancy of color, touch, sound, smell, everything was absolutely overwhelming. She felt her skin crawling; felt that if it did not stop, she would go insane. Then suddenly, with another loud "POP!" all fell silent and utterly dark. She flailed, feeling like she was falling, until her hands caught hold of something warm and solid: another pair of hands.

"I can't see," she whispered, and was horrified when she could not even hear the sound of her own voice. The fact was, she could neither see nor hear. But, she felt when the limo set into rapid motion and felt what she assumed to be Haldir's gentle, reassuring touch. "I can't hear!" The warmth of his hand against her cheek somehow kept her from panic in the inky black silence. There was no fear in that touch; no worry or panic. Just calm compassion while she hovered on the brink of terror for several long minutes.

Finally, a flash of sunlight glinted off a building into Mia's eyes and brought her back into her senses with a bodily jerk and an audible gasp. She found herself in the same position Aspen had left her, still gripping the rose quartz. Only now, it was Haldir gazing into her eyes, kneeling on the floor in front of her. One of his hands rested against her cheek, his thumb lightly stroking away a tear.

She fell forward into his arms and he caught her, holding her close again. She clung to him, trying to catch her breath, feeling that if she let go of him, she would be thrust back into darkness.

"Ai, that was a big one, wasn't it?" he asked.

"What just happened? I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. What's wrong with me?" She looked around, feeling embarrassed, and slowly backed away from Haldir to lean back in the seat. The Shift had passed. The limo was indeed in motion now, the midmorning sunlight streaming in through the windows. Skyscrapers rose all about them and people were everywhere walking, driving, riding bicycles. The guards acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Haldir seated himself next to her. "You Shifted. It overwhelmed you. Sometimes that happens."

"Sometimes that happens?" she demanded. "You mean I'm just going to randomly go blind and deaf sometimes?" Her head was throbbing. She reached up to touch her scar and winced. "How the hell am I supposed to function like this?" Trembling, she tried to put her necklace on, and failed.

He helped her and then held her hands in both of his. "It's all right, Mia. Do not be afraid. You needn't… 'function,' as you say. You are Awakening, and that should be your only concern."

"I'm sorry," she almost laughed, "but I'm a grown woman. I have responsibilities and bills to pay. This 'Awakening' thing doesn't change that! I'll need to find a job if they don't let me back into the army!"

Haldir's patient exterior cracked a little. "Grown woman! The army! You are a young elleth; a… a child, just beginning her journey into adulthood! You need not provide for yourself, and certainly not by joining the army!"

Mia blanched and leaned back against the seat. "I don't understand. Please don't be angry. I know almost nothing of Elves."

His tone softened. "I am your father, Mia, it is my job and my joy to provide for you. I will take care of everything."

"You can't be serious._ Provide _for me?"

"Yes. Didn't your adoptive parents do the same?"

"Of course, when I was still a child." She paused, then looked at him, incredulous. "You… you don't view me as a child, do you?"

"An adolescent," he said. "There is a big difference."

Mia groaned inside. Was she really back to the days of asking for the car keys and having to obey a curfew? Would she have an allowance? Have to go to school? How long until she was considered a grown-up?

As if reading her mind, he placed one hand on her shoulder. "You will be given plenty of time to adjust, Mia. Try not to worry." Then, turning to Pilinir, he spoke a few words and the guard produced a Fed-ex envelope from a pocket beside his seat. Haldir took it and handed it to Mia. "This came from your adoptive father yesterday, with instructions to give it to you as soon as possible."

Mia smiled at the familiar handwriting on the envelope and tore it open. Just like her dad, the contents were entirely practical. It contained her driver's license, her ATM card, her credit card, address book, and a few bills of the most beautiful currency she had ever seen. A note stuck to it said, "M250 (250 Mithril). Exchange rate to the American Dollar is about 2 to 1 so about $500. Should be enough to purchase whatever you need to tide you over 'til we bring the rest of your belongings. Do not hesitate to ask for more, should you need it." Also enclosed was an airline voucher good for a one-way ticket to DC "Just in case." She tucked all into her little handbag and set the envelope aside.

"You see," said Haldir, "your adoptive father still provides for you, a little."

She looked at her adar and nodded. "A little, but letting someone else pay my way won't be easy for me. I hope you don't take that personally."

"Agreed, so long as you do not become offended at my offers of help. You are my daughter. All that I have is yours." Haldir smiled and Mia couldn't help but feel comforted. He was so beautiful when he smiled. Not the frightening kind of beautiful that he was when he was stern, but the kind of beautiful that inspired trust and love.

Just then, the phone Haldir had given her started to play its annoying factory pre-set ring tone at top volume. She found it quickly in her purse and, recognizing her adoptive father's number, answered it.

"Daddy?"

"Mia. I saw the press conference. Are you all right?"

The volume was all the way up and she had no clue how to turn it down; she was sure everyone in the vehicle could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Of course I'm all right. I've seen you go through worse press conferences than that!"

"Mia. The casualty list."

Her heart sank into her stomach and she was speechless. How could she have forgotten about the casualty list?

After a moment he added, "You haven't read it yet."

"I… haven't been well. No. I haven't."

Her father was silent.

"Who?" she asked flatly.

"I…" his voice shook. He almost never cried. "I'm sorry. 31 wounded. 5 dead. Baby… It's Andra. She didn't make it."

The force of those words hit her like a brick of ice to the chest. Her free hand flew to her heart. "No," she said, her voice filled with her disbelief. It was impossible. "It has to be a mistake. She wasn't even in the same room! She was at the poker tournament!"

"It's not a mistake. I'm sorry," he said, audibly having trouble keeping his own emotions in check. "Her grandmother has been informed."

"But… her daughter? What will happen to Sage? She's only four!"

"We don't know yet, Mia. We don't know much of anything yet."

He asked to speak with Haldir for a few moments, and Mia passed the phone over to him, too numb to argue. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

When Haldir hung up, he said, "Your brother Jeremy would like to come to be with you. He could be here as early as tomorrow if you call him in the next hour or so."

Mia felt numb. This had to be some kind of nightmare. "He doesn't have to do that. He just started a new job."

"Your… father… says that Jeremy wishes to come, Mia. He loves you and is worried for you, and he does not wish for you to be … alone at a time like this."

She could hear Haldir's difficulty calling another man her father, and the trouble it caused him to think her "alone." She took his hand, trying to call forth some emotion and failing. "Oh, Adar… I'm not really alone."

"But you should be with people who you know; people who are familiar. I understand this."

"Today wasn't meant to be like this," she said. Even if she could feel nothing, she could tell that Haldir was hurt. "I'm so sorry."

"Ai, Tathariel… Mia…. Do not push your grief away to comfort me! It is all right to be upset or sad or angry. This Andra was your best friend?"

She looked around, swallowing a sudden onslaught of tears and shaking her head. It ached, and she reached up to press her hand against the scar again. "Not my best friend, but a very close one, and very dear. I don't even know what to feel. And her poor daughter…" The threat of tears choked off her voice and she looked away, out the window. The city was thinning now as they entered the suburbs. In the far distance a line of rolling mountains rose gently into the sky. She guessed that was where they were heading, to the Baen Orod. The Beautiful Mountain.

She dug in her purse for her address book and then fumbled with her phone until she figured out how to send a text message to her brother. "You really don't mind if Jeremy comes?" she asked Haldir.

"My home will always and at all times be open to your family, Mia," he assured her.

She pressed the "send" button and her message was transmitted: "Jeremy, Everyone here is so nice, but I need my brother. If it won't risk your job, please come as soon as you can. Very sad and lonely. Need a hug and a shoulder to cry on, but will be OK if you can't come. Mia."

A few moments later, a message came back. "Booking a flight now, little sis. Boss's son was deployed last year. He understands and insists I go to you now. Will let you know my arrival time and flight number. I love you so much. So relieved you are safe and out of the war zone."

"I love you too, Jeremy," she typed back, then set the phone aside.

"Why do you send these messages when calling would be faster?" asked Haldir.

"Jeremy's deaf," she said. "When I was 2, my parents adopted him from China. Because of his disability, he had been abandoned by his birth parents. He was six."

Haldir sat back and looked out the window. Storm clouds were beginning to gather now, dimming the sun, and the wind was picking up. "I can't understand how any parent could willingly part with their child." He turned his gaze back to Mia. "If I had known of a way to keep you with us, and still keep you safe…"

"I know," she said, feeling heavy with loss. "But I love my family. They've given me a beautiful life so far. I couldn't have asked for better parents."

"They seem like good people," he agreed. "They've raised a courageous, well-spoken, well-mannered daughter. I cannot take the credit, but, Mia, I am so proud of the elleth I see before me. I am so proud of you."

She managed to smile a little at him as deep weariness hit her. It started to rain and she closed her eyes, her hand once again finding its way to the scar that radiated pain to her whole body, it seemed.

"You are in pain," he stated.

"Everything hurts," she admitted, sniffling a little and digging in her bag for her packets of Tylenol. Finding one, she handed it to him. "Is it safe for me to take this?"

"Safe, but not ideal." His eyes, already kind, softened even more and he spoke quickly to Pilinir who produced 2 small white tablets and a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Thank you." Mia tossed them back. A few minutes later, as fat raindrops began hitting the windows, she leaned against Haldir and fell asleep to the low hum of the engine.

###

The Baen Orod had an old-style market laid out on a lower meadow. It was a 20-minute walk from Haldir's house, down a winding, rocky forest trail, so Faraeth got an early start and arrived just as the vendors were beginning to open shop. The quaint atmosphere charmed her. Merchants of all kinds had stalls and booths tucked back under the trees at the edge of the clearing. At the center of the meadow was a structure for more modern vendors, with solar panels on the roof to provide the power needed for refrigeration, cutting tools, and other implements of various trades.

Here Faraeth could buy everything from fabric to jewelry to vegetables and meat. As she expected, her request for ground beef did raise the eyebrows of the butcher, but he complied happily when she told him it was for Haldir's daughter. She added it to her tab and went in search of cheese and buns.

These were easily acquired, though the cheese was quite a bit fancier than required for a cheeseburger, and the buns were actually fresh-baked yeast rolls. She figured they would do. Her last stop was to pick up some potatoes, tomatoes, lettuce, and onions, and supplies to make her own mayonnaise. She had brought ketchup and mustard up from the city.

As she made her way back toward the trail to Haldir's home, a bolt of fabric caught her eye. It was a deep blue satin that shone vibrant green in the light. Having unpacked the box that Mia's adoptive family had sent, Faraeth knew that it contained only the very basics of human wardrobe, and almost nothing suitable for a young woman of Mia's standing in Elven society. Faraeth wanted to make some special items for her, and if Mia had her father's eyes, as Haldir said she did, then this blue would be perfect. She stopped and ordered the fabric to be delivered later that day, then began the trek back home.

It was the most perfect of spring days. The sheltering trees, resplendent with new green leaves, swayed to and fro in the brisk breeze. Lush emerald rhododendron bordering the path had sprouted abundant buds that would, in the next couple of weeks, burst forth into enormous clusters of purple-pink blossoms. As she climbed higher, a scattering of tall pines intermixed with the leafy spring growth. The mountain beneath her feet spoke to her heart of a stability and steadfastness that had been missing from her life. The very air vibrated with peaceful calm.

For a moment it struck her that she had come home, but a heartbeat later she laughed at the thought. What use did the traditional cultural center of Elvendom have for a modern fashion designer?

It was not a terribly long walk home, and she emerged onto Haldir's small estate a few minutes later, mentally going through the steps of preparation for the meal she was about to make. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she did not notice the young Elf standing on the porch, wearing the uniform of an American Soldier.

She smiled when she finally saw him. "Rowan! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"

The king's son smiled in his shy way, raking one hand through his increasingly unruly blond hair. His cheeks were a little flushed and he seemed uncharacteristically energized. "Mae govannen, Faraeth! Adar and Naneth are here also. I talked them into coming. I saw Mia on the live coverage this morning. I wanted to welcome her." He rubbed his hands together, his speech a garbled mixture of English and Elvish. "I… couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe it was her!"

"What do you mean?" she asked just as Legolas came around the corner of the house with his wife. Elenath was, as always, the picture of elegance. She wore a pale yellow sundress, a lacy cream shawl around her shoulders. Her dark auburn hair was swept up in a quick twist of some sort; her hazel eyes dancing with excitement. Legolas contrasted a bit, again in his foreign blue jeans. His golden hair was braided, his blue eyes shining. The three of them, in their excitement, made such a striking picture that Faraeth wished she had her camera.

"Our son apparently knows Haldir's daughter," said Legolas, grinning. "I apologize for the intrusion, but-"

"I had to be here. I'd have gone with Haldir this morning if I'd known. Mia is my best friend. Like a sister!"

"It's fine!" said Faraeth, "It's a welcome 'intrusion' as I've got plenty of food, and if I may be so bold as to ask for your assistance, I also have plenty of helpers."

In no time, Legolas was chopping vegetables in Haldir's kitchen while Elenath peeled and sliced potatoes, Rowan mixed up the ingredients for mayonnaise, and Faraeth combined the ground beef with onion and spices, forming patties the perfect size for the yeast rolls. All the while, Rowan told Faraeth of what had occurred at the press conference.

"In one way, I was lucky to be unconscious when I was brought home; she is dealing with all of this… elf stuff, grieving the loss of her friends, and meeting her father for the first time. I mean, it takes time just to transition from deployment to coming home. Add all of this, and… well…"

Elenath finished the potatoes and placed her small hands on Rowan's shoulders. He stood almost as tall as his father; a full head above herself. "She will need you then, won't she?"

Rowan met his mother's gaze. "And I'll be here for her," he said.

###

Mia woke up an hour and a half later, curled up on her side on the long seat of the limousine. Someone, probably Haldir, had placed a pillow beneath her head. She was still wrapped in his cloak, and he sat next to her, his hand gently stroking her hair as he spoke to Pilinir and the other guards in soft tones. The heaviness of the news she had so recently been given hovered above her like a dark cloud in her mind, but did not touch her consciousness.

She listened for a few minutes. Such a beautiful language. It sounded angelic; the words seemed to hold their own power. But, as she could not understand their meaning, eventually her mind began to wander and she remembered that Andra was gone. Andra, who had so often spoken of New Greenwood; who had finally convinced Mia to come with her to the spas and to see the mountains and the traditional Cherokee lands that Andra had always considered her true home.

Mia tried to distract herself from the thought that if she had just stayed close to her friend that she could have saved her. Damn it, Andra should be with her now, like they had planned.

From Mia's low vantage point she could see only the treetops and sky through the window. It was still raining a little, but she could also see patches of blue up there. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes to take in the mountain vista that surrounded them.

The road was almost on the edge of a sheer cliff. Rolling purple-blue mountains stretched out beyond it for what seemed like forever, broken only by a jagged peak or two that stood stark against the mottled sky. The rain tapered off and a red-tailed hawk swooped low past the window, perching some quarter-mile ahead on a tree overhanging an overlook.

"Do you think we could stop there at that turn-out?" Mia asked. "Please?"

All four Elves were staring at her, but they looked away when Haldir said, "Of course," and signaled the driver to stop. "You were sleeping so peacefully. What woke you?"

The limo pulled off onto the overlook and came to a stop along with the lead and following car. "I don't know," she said, "just a feeling I guess."

"Probably the pressure change. We've come up the steepest way," said Pilinir. As soon as the limo was stopped, Mia was reaching for the door but Haldir's gentle hand stayed her.

"Wait, Mia. Just a moment."

The guards got out and had a quick look around.

"Adar... Are we in some kind of danger? I mean, we're in the middle of nowhere. Is this really necessary?" She looked over to where the hawk still sat, perched in the tree.

"I am sorry," he said, "I am probably over careful where you are concerned... but can you blame me? You must understand, coming out of a war zone."

"I do understand," she said. Her senses were still adjusting to the lush green vegetation and cool temperature. Her nerves were adjusting as well to the fact that she could fully relax. No alarm would sound, calling her to duty. No sick or wounded soldiers awaited her care. "I understand completely."

A moment later Pilinir gave the all-clear and Haldir nodded, allowing his daughter to exit the limo first.

The hawk watched all of this activity warily, then took flight just as Mia approached the tree on which it had perched. She watched the bird soar away and thought of Andra, hoping that her spirit now flew just as free over lands as beautiful as this one.

For it was beautiful; more beautiful than any country Mia had yet seen.

The air here was even cooler than it had been in the city. She was doubly glad for Haldir's cloak when a gust of moist mountain wind hit her full in the face as if to wake her up. She breathed in deep, reveling in its power, loving the feel of her skirt and cloak flapping wildly around her legs and her hair blowing back from her face.

"Windy today," Pilinir commented. "The rain sure didn't last long because of it!"

Mia was still speechless, looking out at the ocean of rolling mountains, mentally saying a prayer for her fallen friend. She felt secure here, as if the mountains themselves would rise up to protect her if so needed. After a few moments, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and realized that she was shivering in the chill wind.

"What do you think, Daughter?" asked Haldir.

She met his gaze and smiled. "Beautiful. I feel as if I'm in a photograph or a painting; like I'm dreaming and I'll wake up in a while, back in the desert. Oh, the greens and blues and purples! So gorgeous!"

"Ah, but it is more than just the colors, is it not?"

"Yes, I feel… I feel as if I belong here."

"That is because you do," he answered. "Come, we will be home very soon. It's only 15 minutes more to the Mountain Base. Faraeth has planned a welcoming meal for you. Cheeseburgers! Your father told me you like them."

_Faraeth?_ Mia wondered,_ How is Haldir involved with Faraeth? _ She quickly dismissed the idea that the famous fashion designer had been busy preparing cheeseburgers, however. For all she knew, Faraeth was a common Elven name.


End file.
